GuP Cast Watches: Foreign Tankery Anime
by CyberFan479
Summary: We have World of Tanks, they have World of Panzers. So if we have Girls und Panzer, what kind of anime would they have? What happens when Kay gets her hands on said anime? The entire first season no less? What happens when she invites students from other schools to watch with her? (Adopted!)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

 **I had the idea for this fanfic in my head for a while, and I was planning on finishing my other fanfic before typing this out.**

 **Of course, I changed my mind about that as you can probably tell.**

 **Now, ironically, the night before I started on this story. My fanfic notes somehow got deleted, so I have to rewrite them from memory.**

 **Yes, for both fanfics...**

 **Also, I'm not going to bother with honorifics with this fanfic. So if there are any Japanese readers here, please don't mind about that.**

 **Well, that's that I suppose.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Invitation**

Kay was bored.

Really bored.

With the excitement from the tournament dying down, things sort of fell back into a routine.

Shensha-do training to keep everyone in shape.

Paperwork to file in.

No excitement.

No anticipation.

Until next year.

In her office, Kay occupied her time by digging into a bag of chips, folding paper airplanes out of the stack of paper left on her desk (it probably wasn't anything important), watching the final match of the tournament (heck, Darjeeling told her that even she thought the Char B1 being flipped over was a bit amusing), rewatching the final match of the tournament (and forcing out a small chuckle at the Char B1 flipping over), digging into a second bag of chips.

Bottom line: Kay was bored.

Scratch that, she was dying from boredom.

Just as she was about to dig into her third bag of chips, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"You know, commander, you should really start getting some healthy snacks in your office stash."

Kay glanced nonchalantly at Naomi, who was leaning against the doorframe, "Hey, it's not like I'm going to end up like a ball later."

"And why not?"

Kay shrugged, "It'll either go to my boobs or get burned off by my diet belt."

"You could just eat less..."

Kay mused for a second, "Well, I guess that's one option. So anyway, is there anything I could do for you, Naomi?"

Naomi placed a small package onto her desk, "This came in this morning," she wasn't sure what it was, but based on her commander's reaction, it was something Kay had been expecting.

What had been unadulterated excitement was suddenly replaced by sheer concentration, something that Kay rarely exhibited.

That really caught Naomi's attention.

She watched just as carefully as Kay grabbed a letter opener from a drawer, slit open the top of the package...

...and pulled out a DVD case.

Naomi didn't know what to make of this, all those carefully executed actions, for a DVD?

Unless it was something important?

"Naomi?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

Kay spun the case around, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

Naomi scrutinised the cover, proclaimed in big, bold English letters was "ART OF PANZER: THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON EXCLUSIVE SET", near the bottom was "PACKED WITH NEVER SEEN BEFORE CONTENT!". It also featured what appeared to be a silhouette of a tank, the turret was easily recognised as the M48's turret, the hull was obscured by outlined silhouettes of high school students. The rest of the cover was a simple, dark gray colour.

"It's..."

Kay cut her off, "This...is a special, boxed set of an anime-influenced animated series made in America. I've been waiting a TWO WHOLE week for this to arrive. Only 120 of these sets were ever released! I happened to find this on an online store and got it for the easy price for...umm..."

"For how much exactly?"

"23700 yen..."

"It didn't occur to you that it might have been a scam?"

Kay blushed, "I...guess I didn't think about it too much...I was too busy worrying about something else..."

"And what was that then?"

"The company sent me an E-mail saying that the set got stuck in Africa, and I had to send some extra shipment fees..."

Naomi sighed, "Good thing this was legitimate...It also kind of explains why you seem distracted during training these few days."

"Well, yeah. So, then I had this thought. If this box set was so rare, why only keep it to myself? So I've decided to invite some people to watch it with us!"

"Us?"

"Yep, you, me, and Alisa, who I think is meeting up with the others right about now..."

"Wait, they're already coming?"

Kay's smile widened even further, "Of course! I invited the shensha-do teams of all nearby school carriers! I think it was...let me see...Miho...that would be Ooarai...Kuromorimine...and St. Gloriana too!"

Naomi shook her head, _'What exactly were you going to do if it was a scam?'_

"Now, I need your help to commandeer one of our classrooms for this exclusive showing!"

Naomi didn't have time to form a response, as Kay dragged her out of the office and towards the classrooms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting Chekhov's Army**

Alisa sighed as she peeked into Kay's office, which was empty.

She had met up with the other students, like Kay told her to, and was on her way to where they were going to...

...to...

...to...

 _'I wonder why Kay didn't tell me why they're all here?'_ Alisa thought to herself, _'Though it would help a lot more if that was the only thing she omitted."_

Kay had forgotten to tell Alisa where to lead everyone to.

So now she had about a dozen girls trailing behind her like lost ducklings.

The Ooarai girls trotted along uncertainly, looking around at the sight of Saunder's main school building.

The ones from Kuromorimine walked in a more confident fashion, though not all of them.

Lastly, the only one who seemed more relaxed was Darjeeling, who gracefully kept up with the group while sipping her tea.

Alisa tried the rec room, not there. Classrooms on the first floor? Not there either. Second floor? Nope.

 _'Just what is Kay planning anyways?'_

* * *

"Kay?"

"Yeah, what is it, Naomi?"

"You did tell them where to meet us, right?"

"..."

"..."

"You did tell them, right?"

"..."

* * *

After several minutes of peeking into rooms, Alisa found Kay and Naomi. After a brief questioning about why Kay didn't simply use the other classrooms on the lower floors and had everyone climb up to the higher floors, everyone settled down.

The classroom had been temporarily converted into a makeshift theater. The desks were stacked up at the sides, chairs were arranged in rows, and a screen and projector were set up. In the corner, there was a single desk with a large pile of snacks, sodas and juices, with a piece of paper labeling them as "theater food".

Kay stood next to the screen, a large smile on her face, "Hello everyone! I'm glad you could all make it for this special viewing!"

"Viewing?" Yukari, Ooarai's resident tank enthusiast, asked.

"That's right, Sergeant Oddball!" she whipped out an unfamiliar-looking DVD, "I've just received a important package this morning, the entire first season of Art Of Panzer!"

"Art of...Panzer?" Maho gave a questioning look, "Basically something about shensha-do?"

"Well, yes and no. It's somewhat based on shensha-do, but with a few differences."

"How?"

"Well, I looked up some supplementary materials online, and there's a few differences between our shensha-do and the so-called 'Tankery' from this anime. First of all, the tanks used must have at least been conceived between the 1950s and 1990s."

"Which means we get to see Centurions and Leopards in action?!" Yukari exclaimed excitedly.

"Right! Now secondly, Tankery is apparently a co-ed sport."

"What?! No fair! Why can't shensha-do be co-ed as well?" this time, the question was loudly posed by Saori, Ooarai's self-proclaimed romance expert.

Maho looked like she was about to explain why, but Kay cut her off, "Anyways, so we're going to see guys riding tanks along with girls. Now, also the anime takes place in England and there's schools from other countries as well."

"Well, I think you've said enough, Kay. Shall we begin the viewing already?"

"Yeah, I guess now's a good time as any!" Kay handed the DVD to Alisa, who inserted it into a laptop connected to the projector.

A DVD menu appeared on the screen, there were four options, "PLAY ALL", "EPISODE SELECTION", "AUDIO OPTIONS", and "BONUS FEATURES".

"I'll handle this part, Alisa. You can sit down," Alisa nodded and sat down between Miho, Ooarai's shensha-do team commander, and one of the Kuromorimine girls.

"You see-" Kay continued, "-the best about this is..." she paused as she clicked on the "AUDIO OPTIONS".

More options came up, but Kay ignored them and selected "AUDIO LANGUAGE".

"This special DVD comes with Japanese dubbing!" Kay selected "日本語", and also switched on English and Japanese subtitles (you know, for the sake of convenience)

"Alright! Let's start!" she hit "PLAY ALL" and sat down.

* * *

 **(The scene begins with a beautiful shot at the early morning sky, the sunrise tinting it orange, the sound of birds chirping can be heard.)**

"Looks peaceful," Orange Pekoe commented.

 **(Suddenly, a rather badly played guitar tune ruins the peaceful vibe.)**

"Wow, not even a minute into this and someone's already jinxed something," Mako mumbled, just loud enough to be heard by everyone.

 **(The camera pans downwards towards a** **dormitory, and the scene switches to inside one of the dorms. A girl with long, braided blonde hair is revealed as the culprit.)**

"Huh, she looks kinda familiar," Kay pointed out.

"Wait, she does kind of resemble Darjeeling a bit," said Miho.

"If she had longer hair, and somehow picked up guitar along the way."

Darjeeling decided to remain quiet.

 **(The other two occupants groaned under their blankets, with the second one burying their face under a pillow, before picking it up and tossing it towards the blond girl, revealing some messy, hazel, shoulder length hair)**

 **Blonde haired girl: Gah! (gets knocked to the floor by the pillow, the guitar made a _'TWANG!'_ as it hit the floor)**

 **Hazel haired girl: (groans)** **Sonia, can you please find a better time to practice? You're the worst alarm clock in the world.**

"Wow, she's got a pretty good arm," said Yukari, "She would make a pretty good loader."

 **Sonia: Come on, Fiona. (gets up from the floor, guitar still in hand) It can't be that bad.**

 **The camera switched to the lower bunk on the other side of the room, where the third occupant is revealed to be a boy with short, dark brown hair. He was propped up by his elbow with his face leaning on his right hand.**

"What? Co-ed rooms as well?" Saori exclaimed again.

"I wonder how they get changed?" Darjeeling commented.

 **Brown haired boy: It IS that bad, Sonia. I'd rather wake up to my alarm instead of...(picks up a digital clock sitting on the end table)...6:09 AM...**

Mako grimaced, "No one should ever wake up at that time..."

"I can wake up at that time," said on of the Kuromorimine girls.

Miho turned around, "Who are you by the way? I don't think I caught your name."

"Just call me Ritaiko, I'm the Jagdpanther commander."

"Really? I don't think we encountered a Jagdpanther during the tournament."

 **Sonia: (sighs) Well, the day is young! Like they say...(laughs nervously)**

 **Fiona: Look, just put that away and let's go for breakfast. Samson, you're first for the shower.**

 **Samson: Yeah, thanks.**

"Samson...Samson...Oh! I know, Samson must be named after the FV106, a British armoured recovery vehicle. The main role of that vehicle was to recover the CVR(T) family of vehicles, but could recover other light tracked vehicles such as the FV430 series..."

"Whoa, whoa. Pipe down, Oddball. It could be just a coincidence."

"I suppose we just have to wait and see," Darjeeling added.

 **(The scene changes to a small neighbourhood, the camera pans around a small road, several houses, and finally a cafe, where the trio has sat down outside. Sonia wore a simple loose blouse with flowery patterns, jeans and pink flats. Fiona had a pale yellow sundress under a gray, short sleeve jacket and brown slip-ons, she also had a white hairband to keep her hair out of her eyes. Samson wore a white dress shirt, beige slacks and black sneakers.)**

 **"Episode 1: The Second Year"**

 **Fiona (monologue): _I never thought that a year could go by so quickly. I mean, it's already my second year of high school._**

"What's this now?" Maho asked.

"Sounds like one of the main characters is monologuing, it's a trope used in a lot of TV shows," Darjeeling replied.

 **(Sonia appeared to be talking about something exciting between bites of her blueberry pancakes, while Samson simply ate his biscuits, nodding from time to time. Fiona appeared to be staring off into the sky.)**

 **Fiona (monologue): _The first day I came here seemed like yesterday, the first time I met my dormmates, the first time I stepped into homeroom. yep, all that._**

"We've all been there, haven't we?" Hana spoke up at last, "Moving on to the next year and reminiscing about the past year."

 **(Camera pans down from the sky towards the front gate of a school, the trio walks in front of the camera and through the gate, bags in hand. The sign next to the gate read "Redshire Hills International School" with the words "Est. 1939" and "Let Freedom And Peace Dwell Here" below.**

 **Fiona (monologue): _It feels...weird...Just stepping into this school once again. It's familiar but...unfamiliar at the same time, and it's making me a bit nervous._**

 **(Scene switches again to inside the school building, where they have stopped in front of a notice board)**

 **Samson: Okay, new homerooms. Wonder where we're going to end up this time.**

 **Sonia: Maybe we'll get lucky and end up in the same homeroom again.**

 **Samson: I highly doubt that...**

"And they end up in different homerooms, don't they?" said Alisa.

 **Fiona: _'scans up and down the homeroom lists'_ Ha! Right here! (points her finger at one of the lists)**

 **Sonia: Here! Huh? (points at a different list)**

 **Samson: Uh...over here? (points at another list)**

"Called it."

 **(Camera zooms in to all three lists, revealing that "Fiona Sheridan" was in "Class 2-G", "Sonia Armata" was in "Class 2-F", and "Samson Braddock" was in "Class 2-G".)**

"Ha! So they all are named after modern military vehicles!"

"How?" Erika asked.

"Sheridan is the name for the M551 AR/AAV developed by the United States and armed with the 152mm M81 152mm gun/launcher. Armata refers to the T-14 Armata, the world's first and only Advanced Fourth Generation MBT," Yukari explained.

Erika sighed, "This joke better not go on forever."

 **Sonia: We all got...different homerooms...**

 **Samson: Yeah. (turns around and shrugs) But, nothing much we can do about it.**

 **Sonia: What? But then what do we do for homeroom, we're going to step into a room full of strangers!**

 **Fiona: Sonia, at least we know a handful of students other than ourselves.**

 **Sonia: But, but...**

 **Samson: Come on, let's go. We'll be late for class.**

 **Sonia: (sighs) See you later, I guess.**

 **Fiona: See you later. (walks off)**

"I wonder when we'll actually see any tanks."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at her commander, "You're just saying that because there's a Patton on the cover, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm getting pumped up thinking about it!"

 **(Time skips to lunchtime. In the cafeteria, Fiona was sitting alone at one of the round tables, while everyone else was socialising)**

 **Fiona (monologue): _Okay, things didn't really turn out like I expected. But I suppose this isn't all that bad._**

"Right...sitting alone isn't all that bad," Mako drawled.

"What happened to her friends anyways?" Saori questioned.

 **Fiona: What happened to them anyways, where are they?"**

"...That was a little...weird."

 **?** **?** **?: Hey, girl! Mind if we sit here?**

 **(Fiona jolted up. A girl with unkempt, black hair was standing next to the table. She wore a black t-shirt with the words "IN ROCK N' ROLL WE TRUST" written in white, denim vest, green plaid skirt, and black ankle boots. She was accompanied by a boy with brown hair, like Samson's, but in a lighter shade. He wore a red hoodie, gray cargo pants and sneakers.)**

 **Fiona: Um...I guess you can.**

 **(Both of them sits down next to her)**

 **Black haired girl: Awesome! Name's Carla. Carla Rhodi. Nice to meetcha!**

"You know, from the way she looks and acts, I think she might be American," said Miho.

"Really? How?" Kay asked, not noticing everyone else in the room staring at her.

 **Second brown haired boy: Joseph Freccia, I hope we can get along. You?**

"Freccia?"

"Let me guess, another armoured fighting vehicle?"

Yukari nodded, "The Freccia is an Italian 8x8 wheeled infantry fighting vehicle. Basically it's up-armoured and revised variant of the wheeled B1 Centauro tank destroyer."

Erika grumbled, "Enough with the names already."

 **Fiona: Huh?**

 **Joseph: Your name I mean.**

 **Fiona: Fiona Sheridan, Class 2-G.**

 **Carla: Really, no way! We're all in the same homeroom!**

 **Joseph: Well, what a coincidence.**

"Ugh, when can we get to the tanks already?" Kay exclaimed, "This is just a bunch of people meeting each other."

"Maybe they're showing us the ones who will operate the tanks later," Miho suggested

"Establishing the characters, so to speak," Darjeeling added.

"If you want, I could tell you some jokes to pass the time."

Kay thought about Assam's suggestion, but everyone else beat her to it.

"No thanks."

 **Carla: Just wondering, you got an elective or what?**

 **Fiona: Well, no...**

 **Carla: Oh, that's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to join during your first year. I joined the Rock Band Club on a whim, so that's that.**

 **Joseph: I don't have an elective either, perhaps we could go through them together?**

"Oh, this is it. The signs are right there!" Saori exclaimed excitedly.

"What signs?"

"The signs of a budding relationship, it's not obvious but it's there!" her enthusiasm dampened a little, "It's so unfair!"

"Interesting," mumbled Darjeeling.

"Heh, at least I have a boyfriend."

Kay chuckled, "Yeah, an _on-and-off_ boyfriend that's _off_ of you and not _on_ you."

Naomi winced as Alisa's dignity was cut to shreds by her commander.

Saori just smirks.

 **Fiona: I've already done that. Photography, Brass Band, Gymnastics, none of them seem to..."click" with me.**

 **Joseph: That feeling huh? I can relate.**

 **Carla: Why not just start your own then?**

"They can do that?" Yukari wondered.

"Apparently. Did any of you, by any chance, noticed the sign by the school gates?" Darjeeling questioned.

Kay stood up, "Hang on, let me rewind it."

The video rewound back to the scene with the school gates.

"Redshire Hills International School, established 1939, 'Let Freedom And Peace Dwell Here'?"

"So, 'freedom' is one of the school's motto. So students in this school are bounded by different rules, which also explains the lax dress code, among other things."

"I guess that's how it looks," Kay went back to the part where they stopped.

 **Carla: Why not just start your own then?**

 **Fiona: I tried that, (shrugs) didn't know where to start.**

 **Joseph: What did you try?**

 **Fiona: Tankery.**

"Ah, so it wasn't the school, it was her that wanted to start shensh...I mean Tankery?"

"I guess that's how it looks, Oddball...wait, did I just repeat the same sentence?"

"Talk about a real Oddball," Alisa shook her head.

 **Joseph & Carla: Tankery?**

 **Sonia: Yep! Tankery!**

"Where did she come from?" Mako asked.

 **Carla: WAHHH!**

 **Joseph: Jesus! Where in the name of all things holy did you come from?**

"Well, that was a thing," Kay shrugged.

 **Sonia: (sits down next to Joseph) I was born in Newcastle upon Tyne, if that's what your asking.**

 **Samson: (sits down next to Sonia) I don't think that's what he meant.**

 **Joseph: Nevermind that. So, you two are?**

 **Sonia: Oh, I'm Sonia. This is Samson. We're friends of Fiona!**

 **Samson: Please don't mind her, she's a bit...straightforward...**

 **Carla: Eh heh heh, okay.**

"I'm surprised Carla's the one who's feeling awkward about all that, wouldn't you agree Kay?"

"Why are you asking that...erm...who are you again?"

"...Ritaiko...it's Ritaiko."

 **Carla: So anyway, what was it about Tankery...whatever that is.**

 **Sonia: It's like this. During our first year, all three of us wanted to start an elective. We ended up digging up some info during our research, did you know our school used to have a Tankery Club years...no, decades ago? So it got us thinking, maybe we can revive that club.**

 **Samson: Unfortunately, that thought was short lived. Reviving a Tankery club was no easy business.**

"I can imagine, modern military hardware isn't exactly cheap. Their prices go well into the millions," Naomi commented.

 **Samson: We approached the Prefectorial Board, but they told us this issue was "a bit out of their** **jurisdiction".**

 **Fiona: And it's not like we can approach the principal and ask for millions of dollars.**

"Can we please get to actual tanks already?"

Darjeeling took a sip of her tea, "Have patience with all things, but first of all with yourself."

"Francis De Sales, was it?"

"Say what now?"

 **Fiona: Not sure what to do about it now.**

 **Joseph: Well, enough of that. Let's eat, our food is getting cold.**

 **Carla: No seriously, what is Tankery anyways?**

 **Fiona: (sighs) This may take a while.**

This reminded Maho of something that happened a while back. She had ended up trying to explain shensha-do to a young girl. After twenty minutes of non-stop explanations of principles and origins, the girl simply exclaimed, _"So it's girls riding tanks? Okay, got it!"_. Though she may not have completely understood, she did say that she might take it up when she was older. So, at least it wasn't meaningless.

 **(Scene changes to dimly-lit office, a figure could be seen sitting at a desk, while two more stood in front of it.)**

"Mood got a lot...darker...don't you think?"

Everyone booed at Kay's terrible pun, including Assam, while Hana looked on, amused.

 **Figure 1: Hm? Are you sure?**

 **Figure 2: This may be our only option left.**

 **(The figure at the desk picks up what appears to be a piece of paper from the desk.)**

 **Figure 1: Hmm...**

 **Figure 2: Well?**

 **Figure 1: I'm convinced. Send for them. First thing in the morning.**

 **Figure 2 & 3: Right!**

"It appears that things are getting serious," Darjeeling commented.

 **(Scene changes to the dormitory again,** **presumably it's the next morning. Bad guitar playing commences.)**

"Not this again," Erika sighed.

Mako held up three fingers, which became two, then one, then...

 **(Which was soon followed by an "Gah!" and a _'TWANG!'_.)**

 **Fiona & Samson: SONIA!**

 **Sonia: Sorry!**

 **(Scene changes to the hallway inside the school, the trio are seen walking towards the camera.)**

 **Samson: Sonia, you do that again, and I will smash that guitar to pieces, and burn it, and trample in the ashes.**

"That seems awfully specific," Ritaiko commented.

 **Sonia: That seemed awfully...specific.**

"Umm..."

 **Fiona: Well, you...**

 **PA system: Ah, mic check, mic check, one, two. Okay, would Fiona Sheridan, Sonia Armata and Samson Braddock, please report to the Head Prefect's office at your...earliest convenience...as in right now! Thank you!**

 **Fiona: Huh, Sonia?**

 **Sonia: Don't look at me, I didn't do anything.**

 **Samson: Plus, I don't see why they would send us up as well, unless...**

 **Fiona: I guess we better go then.**

"Finally, we're getting somewhere."

 **(Scene switches yet again to the inside of an office, the camera is behind the desk, facing the door. A knocking noise can be heard.)**

 **?: Come in!**

 **(As the trio enters the office, a teacup is placed down onto a saucer on the desk. They stand in front of the desk nervously.)**

 **?: Now, now, nothing to be afraid of. I just want to discuss something with you three.**

 **Sonia: What it is? Is it my guitar playing at 6 am in the morning? I already promised not to do that again!**

 **(Fiona facepalms, while Samson shook his head.)**

Erika sighed, "Seriously, who plays guitar at 6 am in the morning?"

Darjeeling remained silent.

 **(Camera changes and faces the front of the desk, revealing that the one sitting at the desk is a boy that appears to be their senior, with neatly trimmed black hair and black framed glasses. He wore a maroon blazer over a plain white undershirt, a black tie, black formal pants and shoes. There were also two girls standing on either side of the desk, they both had shoulder length blonde hair with long locks coming down the left side of their heads, but the one on the left had them braided while the other one left them untied. They both wore something similar to the boy, but with pleated skirts, stockings and Mary Janes instead.)**

"Huh, didn't expect twins," said Kay.

 **Senior boy: ...Not really. Actually, I want to discuss your proposal to revive the Tankery Club.**

 **(Camera switches back to the other side of the desk.)**

 **Sonia: Wasn't that made last year? (gets elbowed by Fiona) Ow!**

 **Senior boy: Yes, I've gone over it a couple of times, and decided that we, Redshire Hill's 20th Prefectorial Board, is willing to assist you however we can.**

"That's certainly a different tone from 'a bit out of their jurisdiction'," Kay commented.

"Perhaps they have a hidden motive?" Pekoe suggested.

"Maybe it's like the situation with Ooarai?"

"What?" everyone looked at Yukari as if she grew a second head.

Miho sighed, "The reason why Ooarai reactivated its shensha-do elective, was because it was going to get shut down. The Student Council thought that winning the national tournament may help keep the school running."

"So you were trying to win the tournament, in your first year running, all while underpowered and undergunned?" Ritaiko asked, amazed.

Kay was shocked, "What? And you didn't tell anyone else about this? I could've like...like...convince our headmaster to float some money for you or...something?"

"Even so, I doubt we could do that," said Alisa.

Miho shook her head, "No. If we were going to save our school, it would be by our own terms, our own toil and sweat, our own effort. If we relied on everyone else's help, then what happens if they can't help us in a time of need?"

For once, the room was quiet. Kay had paused the video, and no one spoke a word.

Maho chuckled lightly, "Your speeches seem to have improved, Miho."

"Well, I try."

"I guess we'll continue watching then, right?"

"Okay."

 **Samson: Wait, what? Really?**

 **Sonia: It took you a year to think about that? (gets elbowed again, this time by Samson) Ow!**

 **Fiona: You're really doing this for us, James?**

 **James: Well, yes. Of course, that being said, I expect you three to gather as many members as possible by Saturday, and have them assemble at the old garages behind the school at...8 o'clock.**

 **Fiona: Wait, Saturday?**

 **Sonia: But that's tomorrow! How are we going to get enough members by then? And what about everything else like...I don't know, tanks?**

 **James: Don't worry, we'll cover that. You may leave now.**

 **Sonia: But...**

 **James: Oh, and if you need anything else, my door's always open.**

 **Fiona: Ah, (sighs) come on, let's go. We better get started.**

 **Sonia: Um, okay...**

 **(They all leave the office.)**

 **Braided haired girl: Think that was the right choice?**

 **James: I do.**

 **Loose haired girl: You could've at least told them about that, right?**

 **James: No, I don't want to put unwarranted stress on them. (tenses up) Not because of something like this.**

"It looks as if our theory may be correct," said Darjeeling.

"The only way to find out if it's true is to continue watching, I guess," Ritaiko commented.

 **(Scene switches to the cafeteria. Fiona, Sonia and Samson are sitting at a round table with their trays of food.)**

 **Fiona: So, we're really doing this?**

 **Samson: Apparently.**

 **Sonia: An entire Tankery Club team, in one day? How do we accomplish that?**

 **Fiona: Well, our best bet is to start somewhere.**

 **Samson: We should approach anyone who looks remotely interested, it's not like they'll just walk up to us and go...**

 **(While Samson was talking, someone could be seen walking up to him from behind.)**

"Might need to rethink that, Sammy," said Kay.

"Sammy?" Naomi asked.

"Yep, Sammy. That's what I'm calling him now."

 **?** **: Yo!**

 **(Camera pans up, that "someone" being a girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a white undershirt with red diagonal stripes, under a purple cardigan, along with stone washed jeans and red high-top sneakers. She also had a black wristwatch on her left hand and a orange bandana tied around her right wrist.)**

"I didn't know you were an actor, Kay," Alisa teased.

"I'm not."

"It was a joke! Though, the resemblance is a bit uncanny."

 **"Kay": You're the girls...and guy...that got sent up right? Whatcha do? And why didn't you invite me to cover for ya?**

 **Sonia: Uh...what?**

 **Samson: We didn't do anything, they just wanted to discuss about the elective we're starting.**

 **"Kay": Oh? What is it?**

 **Samson: Tankery.**

 **"Kay": That sport about riding around in tanks? Okay, where do I sign up?**

"That was fast," Kay commented.

"Yeah, like how you were when Saunders started shensha-do."

 **Fiona: You want to join?**

 **"Kay": Well sure, it sounds awesome!**

"Seriously, the resemblance is really uncanny!"

 **Samson: Okay then, just report to the old Tankery Club garages on Saturday, at...um 8 o'clock.**

 **"Kay": Alright, sure thing Sammy!**

"Sammy?"

Everyone stared at Kay, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Let's not talk about this, please?"

 **Samson: Sammy?**

 **"Kay": Yeah, your Sammy, she's Fifi, and she's...um...Sonia...I guess.**

 **Fiona: Actually, I'm Fiona...**

 **Sonia: And I'm Sonia...and why couldn't you think of a nickname for me?**

 **"Kay": Hey! Sonia's hard to work with, 'kay!"**

"She better not make that joke as well," Alisa groaned.

"It' not that..."

"Yes, it is!"

 **"Kay": Anyways, I'll see you later. Just call me Kay, 'kay?**

"And she makes the joke anyways, great."

 **("Kay" leaves.)**

 **Fiona: Who was that?**

 **Carla: Oh, her. Nobody, she's just Redshire Hill's resident** **delinquent, Danielle Kay.**

"Okay, something dissimilar, finally."

 **Sonia: R** **esident...** **delinquent?**

 **Joseph: Yep, that's her alright.**

 **(Carla and Joseph sits down)**

 **Carla: She approached you because you got called up, right? So what happened?**

 **Fiona: The Head Prefect had change of heart apparently. He's all systems go for the Tankery Club, and he wants us to get a whole team together by tomorrow morning.**

 **Joseph: Hmm, really? That's weird.**

 **Samson: Why's that?**

 **Joseph: Usually, when a new elective gets approved by the Prefectorial Board, it just...appears, they let whoever run it however they want. If the elective gets shut down, then that's that. They only really interfere if something serious comes up. For an elective to garner their interest, the Head Prefect no less, would really be something.**

"Unless they have motivation, but what _exactly_ is it?" Maho wondered.

 **Fiona: Whatever it is, at least it's good news for us. (sighs) But how do we get enough membership for a team?**

 **Carla: Hey! I got an idea, I could join your club, and convince my clubmates to tag along too!**

 **Sonia: You can do that? But aren't you already in an elective?**

 **Carla: Huh? You didn't know? You can join two electives at one time, if you want the extra credit or really can't decide which to go to, so long as the schedules don't clash.**

"And now the team is coming together, I can't wait!" Kay pumped her fist.

"You just want to the see the Patton, don't you?"

 **Joseph: I'll join as well, and look for more members as well.**

 **Sonia: You'll really do that for us?**

 **Carla: Sure! Leave it to us!**

 **Sonia: But you barely even know us!**

 **Carla: Well, you know what they say, "Friends are just strangers that you meet and greet.".**

 **Samson: That's not a real saying.**

 **Carla: Yeah, it is! My saying!**

 **Fiona: Well, I guess we better find members as well.**

 **Joseph: Yes. Now let's eat, our food is getting cold...again...**

 **(Scene changes to in front of the old garages, the next morning. There's a group of students assembled.)**

"Looks like they've done a good job of gathering members."

 **Fiona: We've done a good job gathering members.**

Yukari jumps out of her chair, "Why does this keep happening?!"

"Calm down, Yukari," said Hana.

 **Samson: Yeah, but isn't that James over there.**

 **(Camera changes to James and the two girls from earlier walking towards the garages, along with another girl with short, dark orange hair tied in a low ponytail as well as few others in overalls and coveralls.)**

 **Sonia: Yeah, and the** **Social Chairperson, Esabella Gertrude; her sister, Head of Elective Affairs, Elizabeth Gertrude; and the Disciplinary Head, Regina Eiss.**

 **Fiona: Wonder what they're doing here.**

 **James: Good day, Fiona.**

 **Fiona: Huh? Oh, good morning.**

 **James: Now, I have mentioned that the Prefectorial Board will assist you however we can.**

 **Samson: Yes, you did.**

 **James: So, we'll be engaging in the elective activities alongside all of you.**

 **Elizabeth (The loose haired girl): Oh, okay then. Wait, what?**

 **Regina (The ponytail girl): Sir! Are you serious?**

 **James: Yes, I am serious. Now then, (turns to one of the boys in coveralls) Derek, if you please.**

 **Derek: Alright then.**

 **(Derek walks over to the garage door, picks up the sledgehammer he was carrying, swings it up and smashes the old, rusty lock on the door.)**

"Alright, this is it!" Kay was getting excited, and she wasn't the only one.

Erika rolls her eyes.

 **(The door is lifted up, squeaking and creaking all the way, only to reveal a single, rusted-up tank. Everyone stares at it and murmurs.)**

"Pretty much what happened at our school," Saori commented.

"Wait, that's not a Patton! It's too short, the suspensions different, and...the turret looks like some took a Patton turret and squashed it!" Kay exclaimed, "Oddball?"

"Oh, that's...that's a T95 medium tank. It was a prototype developed in the United States from 1955 to 1959. It used many advanced or unusual features for its time, such as siliceous-cored armour, a unique transmission design, and torsion beam/hydropneumatic suspension. It was also equipped with the T208 90 mm smoothbore gun, firing Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot rounds."

"Well, that's fine and all. But it's only one tank. I wonder how their going to find more?"

 **Sonia: Erm, I thought there would be more...**

 **James: I...had thought so too.**

 **(One of the girls wearing overalls approaches the tank and examines it.)**

 **Overall girl: There's some parts that need replacing, and the paint needs to be touched up. But other than that, this one's good to go!**

 **Carla: Awesome! This is going to be the best club EVER! Well, maybe second best...but yeah!**

 **(As everyone else chats excitedly, Fiona looks towards the sky, through the open skylight.)**

 **Fiona (monologue): _So like I said,_** ** _things didn't really turn out like I expected. But I suppose...it's a start, of a new year._**

 **Fiona (monologue): _A year that I'll never forget._**

 **(The camera pans out of the garage and upwards into the sky, before fading to black. Outro begins.)**

"And that's the first episode done!" Kay got up from her chair and stretched.

"Whew, how many episodes are there?" Erika asked.

"Umm, maybe about a dozen or more. I dunno."

"You didn't check?"

"Well...let's just take a quick break and watch the next episode afterwards."

Everyone agrees and stands up, some helps themselves to the "theater food", others walked around in the hallway outside.

Erika just sighs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Taking The Reins**

"So, everybody ready?"

There was a not-so-resounding "Yes!", or "Yes.", or "Yeah, okay...".

"Alright then, episode two of Art Of Panzer, commences...now!"

 **(Intro starts [yes i'm too lazy to actually type it out shut up].)**

"Oh, this is different," Hana commented.

"Pilot episodes usually don't have intro sequences," Darjeeling explained.

Everyone waited patiently for the intro to finish.

 **(Scene starts off from the previous episode, in the garage where the T95 was still sitting, with the students in overalls and coveralls working on it.)**

 **"Episode 2: This Is Your Tank, Use It!"**

 **Fiona: Only one?**

 **James: Hmm, with all the members here, including us, we could actually field up to...six or seven tanks.**

"That's more than what we started out with," said Saori.

"They certainly did a better job, didn't they?" said Miho.

"But it's still no good if they can't find more tanks to field," Erika commented.

 **Sonia: Can we even work with this...rusted thing anyways?**

 **Elizabeth: The Auto Shop Club said that they can at least replace the worn-out parts by tomorrow.**

 **Esabella: Even so, we don't have the budget to purchase new tanks.**

"Jeez, that voice is so monotonous. It's like that girl never smiled once in her life or something," said Kay.

 **James: The only way now is to try to locate the old tanks.**

 **One of the girls: What does that even mean?**

 **(At that moment, a girl walked into the garage. She was shorter than the rest, some by at least a head. She had her short, black hair done up in two small pigtails, and wore the same uniform as Elizabeth and Esabella. She was holding a large file over her head and slowly walked over to James.)**

"Huh, she quite short," Darjeeling commented.

"Please don't let this be a Katyusha," said Erika.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"HA-CHOO!"

"Are you cold, Katyusha?"

"No, someone's probably thinking about how great Katyusha is!"

"If you say so."

* * *

"Probably not, she's doing work. Also, she's too tall. Definitely not a Katyusha," Kay joked.

 **James: Ah, perfect timing, Tina. (picks up the file) Now, this is a record of all the tanks the old Redshire Hills' Tankery Club operated. Most of them have already been sold off.**

 **(Some of the students looked downcast.)**

 **James: However, there are some reports of tanks gone missing. So there's a possibility that they are still around here.**

 **Sonia: So where do you think we might find them then?**

 **Regina: The reports labelled them as _missing_ tanks, so obviously we know as mush as you do.**

"Yeesh, she's a total ice queen, I just know it," Alisa commented.

Assam saw an opportunity, but decided to remain quiet. This joke was way too easy.

 **Sonia: What? How on earth are we going to find them?**

 **Elizabeth: They're huge armoured boxes on treads, they're not that hard to find.**

 **James: Well then, begin the search. Return here by lunchtime.**

 **(The large group began streaming out of the garage, groaning and murmuring.)**

 **Fiona: I guess we better go then.**

 **Samson: Yeah.**

 **(Fiona and her friends also leave the garage.)**

"You know, this is kind of like how we started off," said Hana, "Beginning with a single tank and then searching for the rest."

"Yeah, it kind of is," said Saori.

 **(Scene changes to a forest, where Carla was searching. She was accompanied by three boys, the first had spiky, brown hair held up by a red bandana. He wore a white tank top with red patterns on it, and tight black pants tucked into a pair of brown combat boots. The second had long black hair with sunglasses perched on his forehead; he wore a off-white t-shirt with a skull symbol and the words "JOIN THE BLOODY REVOLUTION" along the top and bottom, jeans with a fake chain hanging from it and badly scuffed black sneakers. The third had also had spiky hair like the first, but it was dyed red and tucked into a black beanie. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, under a short-sleeved navy-blue jacket, grey pants with a few tears in it and black sneakers.)**

"Their dress code must be really lax if they can dress up like that and get away with it," Kay commented.

 **Beanie boy: You think there might be one here, Carla?**

 **Carla: There's gotta be one around here somewhere, I think.**

 **Beanie boy: Well, that's comforting.**

 **Sunglasses boy: Carla, we joined this club to ride in tanks, not look for them.**

 **Carla: Hey, don't blame me, Nicky. That wasn't in the contract.**

 **(While the rest were talking, the boy with the bandana pushed apart some bushes. His eyes widened and he turned around.)**

 **Bandana boy: Hey, guys! I found one!**

 **Beanie boy: You found one, Boss?**

 **Bandana boy: Yep. Give 'em the call!**

 **Nicky (the sunglasses boy): Okay. (takes out his phone.)**

 **(Scene switches to the garages, where the Prefectorial Board members were. Elizabeth was on her handphone.)**

 **Elizabeth: Hmm? The forest? Okay, we'll send them for it. (hangs up) They found one!**

 **James: Which one did they find?**

 **Elizabeth: They said they didn't know what kind of tank it was. But they said that it was smaller than the last one.**

"It's probably a light tank, or an armoured car then?" Yukari suggested.

 **Regina: Well, at least they can get things done.**

 **(Scene switches back to the forest, the group had gathered around a tank, which was sitting on its side at the bottom of a hill.)**

"That's an FV107 Scimitar! An armoured reconnaissance vehicle used by the British Army, mounting a high velocity 30 mm L21 RARDEN cannon. It was issued to close reconnaissance squadrons of the Royal Armoured Corps armoured regiments, eight Scimitars for every five troops."

"But doesn't the Scimitar only have room for three crew members? There's four of them, how are they going to assign them?" Miho wondered.

"They'll probably assign them differently from how we did it," said Hana.

 **"Boss": Looks like someone had a bad time with this.**

 **Carla: Yeah...**

 **Beanie boy: ...**

 **Sunglasses boy: ...**

 **Carla: ...**

 **"Boss": ...**

 **Carla: I'll guess we'll just wait then...**

 **(Scene switches to another part of the forest, where the trees were slightly more sparse. Danielle was accompanied by another girl, she was half a head shorter than Danielle and had shoulder length brownish-red hair tied into a pair of long, thin pigtails. She wore a white shoulderless shirt, black and crimson skirt, white knee-high socks and red sneakers.)**

 **Red haired girl: Hmm, so if I was a tank, where would I be? Hmm, searching, searching, searching...**

 **Danielle: Is that something you say to yourself all the time, Rebecca?**

 **Rebecca: (shrugs) More than you know, less than you...**

 **(Rebecca gets cut off as she, along with Danielle, falls forwards.)**

"Less than...what exactly?" Alisa wondered.

"Guess we'll never know," Kay shrugged.

 **Danielle: Ow... (gets up) What the heck did we trip on?**

 **(Camera points at the ground, revealing something half-buried in the ground.)**

"Doesn't that look like..." Yukari started.

 **Rebecca: (gets up as well) It looks like a...metal pipe of some sort.**

"That's not a metal pipe. That's..."

 **Danielle: Stupid pipe! (kicks it with an audible _"CLANG!")_ Yeow!**

Everyone winced at that, "That has _got_ to hurt!" Kay commented.

"That's...a cannon barrel..."

 **Rebecca: Stupid...metal pipe? More like a metal barrel, or...**

 **(Camera pans out, revealing a tank that's almost completed buried in the ground.)**

 **Rebecca: A metal cannon! We found one!**

"Yukarin, what tank is that?"

"Not sure, most of it is buried in the ground, so I can't quite tell. All I can say is that the gun is 105 mm in calibre."

"But most post-war tanks have 105 mm guns, so discerning what model it at the moment will be nigh impossible," said Maho.

 **Danielle: (hopping around in pain) Okay, let's go and... (falls over again) Ow...**

 **Rebecca: Are you okay?**

 **Danielle: Just peachy...**

"Who even says that?" Erika shook her head.

 **(Scenes quickly change between three more locations, where three more tanks were discovered. One was stuck halfway up a tree, another was sitting in a pond and the last was found under a stone arch bridge.)**

Yukari's face lit up, "Wow, a Centauro, a Leopard 1A5, and a T-10M too," she sighed, "Too bad we're not allowed to use them here, it would've be awesome."

Kay had a similar expression, "Same here..."

Alisa and Mako glanced at each other, and sighed.

 **(Scene changes to an overhead view of the garage, where all six tanks have been arranged in a row outside.)**

"What's with the tank destroyer there?" Kay asked.

"The Centauro?" Alisa raised an eyebrow.

"No, the turretless one."

"That's not a tank destroyer. That's a Stridsvagn 103, also known as the S-Tank. It's a Swedish post-war main battle tank, easily recognisable with its turretless, low profile design. Despite this, the S-Tank is not considered a tank destroyer because its designated combat role matched those of other tanks within contemporary Swedish doctrine," Yukari explained.

"Oh, okay then."

 **James: Now, according to the records, we currently have a T95E1 medium tank, a B1 Centauro tank destroyer, a Leopard 1A5, an FV107 Scimitar light tank, a Stridsvagn 103B, and a T-10M heavy tank.**

 **(Camera changes, faces the front of the T-10M.)**

 **James: Now then, let's move on to the cleaning.**

 **(Elizabeth walks to the front of the T-10M, and touches the front glacis plate.)**

 **Elizabeth: (flinches) Ugh, it's all rusty and sticky!**

 **(Camera changes, faces the T95 medium tank now. Sonia is on the turret roof, trying to pry open the hatch.)**

 **Sonia: Gah! I can't get this thing open!**

 **(Turret suddenly pops open.)**

 **Sonia: Woah! Nearly fell off there.**

 **Samson: Careful there, Sonia.**

 **(Camera changes to the S-tank. Four girls are standing around it. The first was a redhead with a bob haircut. She wore a brown shirt, a green pleated skirt, matching socks, and black Mary Janes; she had a camera around her neck. The second had long black hair that went slightly lower than her shoulders, and covered her right eye. She wore a black knee-length dress, with an equally long violet coat, and violet boots. The third had boyishly short brown hair. She wore a blue tank top, blue checkered shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. The fourth had neck-length blonde hair. She wore a white dress shirt with a maroon tie tied loosely around the collar, brown and white checkered skirt and brown knee-high boots.)**

 **Brown haired girl: This one's looks...funky...**

 **Blonde girl: Hey, Mavis! Wasn't you dad like, some** **photographer during World War II or something? Did he see anything like this?**

 **Mavis (the redhead): No. He retired long before anything like this came out. All he spotted were...what were they again? Tigers?**

"So her father was somewhere on the German front?" Yukari wondered.

"Probably," Ritaiko shrugged.

 **Blonde girl: Yeah like, I have to agree with Nickie on this one. It looks kinda funky.**

 **(Camera changes to the Centauro, Carla was standing on the engine deck while Nicky and the rest were walking around it.)**

 **Nicky: Looks tough.**

 **"Boss": (kicks one of the tires) Sturdy...but does it go bang?**

"Of course it does! The Oto Melara 105 mm/52 caliber gyro-stabilized high-pressure low-recoil gun is no pushover! It's got a thermal sleeve, integrated fume extractor, Galileo Avionica TURMS fire control system, the works!" Yukari exclaimed.

 **(Camera changes back to the T95. Sonia sticks her head inside the turret, before reeling back with her hand over her mouth.)**

 **Sonia: Ugh, it stinks.**

 **Joseph: Well, this thing has been sitting around for years.**

 **Fiona: We're going to have to clear out the rust, and air it out too. Maybe get the paint touched up too.**

 **Sonia: Alright! Let's get to it!**

"Hmm, this is bringing back memories," Hana smiled.

"It's only been a couple of months," Soari commented.

"Yes, but it has been a few memorable months."

"True..."

 **(Scene changes. Everyone, in more appropriate attire, is cleaning the tanks, including the Prefectorial Board members.)**

 **Sonia: Hey! Don't splash water on me!**

 **First year girl: Sorry!**

 **Elizabeth: Who are you guys again?**

 **(Camera slowly pans over to the rest of the tanks. There are two boys cleaning the Scimitar. The first had poofy black hair, with a pair of black framed glasses tucked into the collar of his shirt. The second had dirty blonde hair with buzz cut sides.)**

 **Poofy haired boy: Stephen used Power Spray! It's super effective!**

 **Blond haired boy: Tank is now clean! Stephen gained over 9000 XP!**

 **Stephen: Stephen leveled up! Martin is now...diamonds!**

 **Martin: Wait, what?**

 **Stephen: (stifles laugh) Sorry, that went a little crazy there.**

 **Martin: Right...**

 **Regina: Can you two quit it and focus on the task at hand?**

"Yep, totally ice queen."

 **Stephen: Alright, alright. Jeez, steady on, we'll get this done.**

 **Martin: Doesn't mean we can't have fun as well.**

"So I suppose they're the _'eccentric'_ ones of the English?" Darjeeling asked.

"Sooo, basically, like you?" Kay smirked.

Darjeeling went quiet, for a while, "I...don't know what you're talking about..."

Pekoe and Assam just sighs.

 **Nicky: Carla, we joined this club to ride in tanks, not wash them.**

 **Carla: Hey, don't blame me, Nicky. That wasn't in the contract.**

 **Nicky: Why does this sound familiar?**

 **"Boss": Come on guys, don't slack off. We don't want them to think we Rock Band Club members are just some layabouts.**

"Who even says _'layabout'_ these days?" Erika facepalmed, again.

 **"Boss": We're hardcore...to the core...and the bone...yeah...**

 **Carla: You try too hard, Boss.**

 **Nicky: Yeah...**

 **James: Okay, good job everyone.**

 **Elizabeth: I've never done anything like this before. Being a prefect doesn't really allow you to get down on your knees and work to the bone!**

 **Esabella: Only you can find excitement in things like this...**

 **Elizabeth: Oh cheer up, sis!**

 **(Timeskip to the end of the day, the sun is almost setting. The camera pans across all the tanks, almost perfectly clean, before stopping in front of the T95 where Fiona and the rest looked exhausted.)**

 **Sonia: I'm so tired...**

 **Samson: Me too...**

 **Joseph: Me three...**

 **James: (sighs) Good job, everyone. We'll have the Auto Shop Club handle the rest. You may all go.**

 **Elizabeth: Rest...rest up well...I know...I need to... (collapses)**

 **James: Our instructor will arrive on Monday, have a good night's rest the day before, and eat up well before coming. Don't eat too much though, I don't want anyone getting sick during training.**

 **(Everyone sighs and groans as they disperse and leave.)**

 **Joseph: Heh, can't wait for Monday. You?**

 **Sonia: Yep...woo hoo...**

 **Samson: I think I'm gonna take a shower.**

 **Fiona: Yeah, me too...My everything is sore.**

"Your everything?"

"It means your entire body, Maho," Kay replied.

 **(Scene changes to the trio's dormitory room. The digital clock on the nightstand reads "8:12 AM" and "Monday".)**

"Huh? Wednesday already?" Alisa exclaimed.

"It's called a timeskip. It's used to quickly progress and develop events without getting bogged down in irrelevant or uninteresting details," Darjeeling explained.

"You sure have some knowledge when it comes to television, Darjeeling," Kay commented.

"I have garnered an interest as of late."

 **(A hand reaches out to grasp the clock, turns it sideways, before tossing it aside in alarm.)**

 **Samson: We're going to be late!**

 **Fiona: What!?**

 **Sonia: What?!**

 **(Scene changes to the streets, where the trio are sprinting towards the school.)**

 **Sonia: How can you forget to set your alarm?**

 **Samson: I just...forgot, okay?**

 **Fiona: (groans) The one time...the one time...**

 **(They suddenly stop.)**

 **Sonia: Wait, who's that?**

 **(Camera switches to their point of view. A girl is slowly walking down the sidewalk, apparently fatigued and struggling to keep walking. She had shoulder-length black hair with a white carnation pinned in her hair. She wore a short green dress with a yellow sash tied around the waist, white pants and black strap heels.)**

"Hey, that girl...doesn't she resemble Mako a bit?" Saori pointed out.

"She...actually kind of does..." said Miho.

 **Samson: Umm, are you alright?**

 **(The girl stops, still looking unsteady.)**

 **Black haired girl: It's...painful...**

 **Fiona: Huh?**

 **Sonia: What?**

 **Black haired girl: (sighs) I can't go on like this...**

 **Fiona: Erm...**

 **Samson: You...need any help?**

 **Black haired girl: But...I have to go...**

 **Sonia: Hello? Over here?**

 **Samson: Yeah, I think she needs help...**

"Yep, definitely like Mako," Soari sweatdropped.

 **(Scene changes to the school gates, Regina is standing there with a clipboard in hand.)**

 **Regina: Hmpf, you again.**

 **(Fiona, Sonia, and Samson walk into view. Samson has one of the girl's arms over his shoulder.)**

 **Regina: Miss Adrianne, your latest string of tardiness amongst all your _other_ strings of tardiness is simply...disgraceful...at the very least. Disgraceful for someone of your calibre.**

 **Fiona: Sorry, Regina. We...**

 **Regina: Of course, I expected Miss Adrianne, but you three too? (sighs) Look, I'll let you three off with a warning. As for Miss Adrianne, you caught me in a good mood today. I'll let you off, as well.**

"That was...surprising kind of her," Mako commented.

 **Adrianne: That was surprising kind of you, _Miss Eiss_...**

Mako felt thirteen pairs of eyes stare at her.

She wisely decided to remain silent.

 **Regina: Don't make me change my mind, _Miss Adrianne._ Don't think that just because you're one of our school's honor students means that you can get a free pass in things like this.**

 **Adrianne: Yes,** ** _Miss Eiss_...**

 **Regina: Oh, one more thing. If any of you three see her on the way to school, do yourselves a favor and just leave her.**

 **Sonia: Uhhhhh, okay?**

 **(The four walk inside the school, with Samson still supporting the girl.)**

 **Adrianne: Sorry for causing a bother...**

 **Samson: Huh? Not...not at all. It's fine.**

 **Adrianne: I'll pay you three back...eventually...**

 **(Timeskip to the afternoon, where everyone had gathered in front of the garages.)**

 **Danielle: So, I heard you three were late. What happened this time?**

 **Samson: Oh, that? We just overslept, nothing really.**

 **Danielle: Doesn't seem like you three are the only one, where's that instructor guy?**

 **James: Hmm, should be arriving right about...**

 **(As if on cue, a large military jet flew overhead. As it flew over the garages, a beige coloured tank secured to a large metal tray was dropped out the back, careening down the field before coming to a stop.)**

"Wow! Talk about an entrance," Kay exclaimed.

"A tad bit unnecessary, don't you think?" Darjeeling asked.

Erika huffed, "A bit too unnecessary."

 **Elizabeth: Sweet mother of heck!**

 **Esabella: Can't you express your shock in a more...normal manner?**

 **(The tank reverses out of the tray and speeds towards the group, before coming to a stop.)**

"A Chieftain Mk. 11, the most formidable main battle tank in the world. At the time of its introduction in 1966, it had the most powerful main gun and most effective armour of any tank yet made!" said Yukari, amazed.

"It does look pretty strong," Hana commented.

 **(A hatch on the turret pops open, and a man in tank overalls emerges. He had short black hair, tucked under a** **beret, and some stubble on his chin.)**

Saori looked dejected, "Why do they get the male instructor?"

"You're still hung up on that?" Hana asked.

Everyone else decided not to pay any attention.

 **?: Well, hello there.**

 **(Gasps and muttering can be heard, as the man climbs out of the tank and marches over to the front of the group.)**

 **James: Everyone, I'd like you to meet Claude Anderson. He's been kind enough to join us today to help us with training.**

 **Claude: Nice to meet you all! Now then, I heard that a certain school had** **reinstated its Tankery club, and that there are a lot of members doing it for the first time. Am I correct?**

 **(There was some more muttering, and only a handful saying "Yes.".)**

 **Claude: Ahem, atten-shun!**

 **(Everyone stopped, and stood upright.)**

 **Claude: Now, I want to hear a "yes" and the next word should be "sir" and it will be loud! Do you understand?**

 **(Everyone shouts "Yes, sir!".)**

 **Claude: Perfect.**

 **Beanie boy: Erm, can I uh...ask a question...sir?**

 **Claude: Permission granted, go on.**

 **Beanie boy: Are you...uh...popular with the girls? I mean, you being a military guy and all. Don't girls go for big, strong guys?**

 **(Claude mulled over this, for a moment.)**

 **Claude: Well, first of all. By "girls", you mean "women" right? Well, I'm not willing to divulge my love life. But I can say that I'm happily married, that is all.**

 **Joseph: Sir! What are we going to do for practice today?**

 **Claude: Huh, let me see...You have tanks, you have crew members, and you have a battlefield, courtesy of your "student council".**

 **Elizabeth: It's a Prefectorial Board!**

 **Claude: So, what's missing is? Hmm...**

 **Sonia: Umm, sir? What are we missing?**

 **Claude: Ah hah! That's it! We're missing a battle! So, everyone to your vehicles!**

 **Carla: Wait, what?**

 **James: Excuse me?**

 **Samson: Huh?**

 **(There was confusion and surprise among the group.)**

"Just like our instructor, having a mock battle right away as practice, even when we're all new to shensha-do," Yukari mumbled.

"Wait, your instructor did what?" Erika asked.

 **Elizabeth: Sir? Are you certain that this is a good idea?**

 **Claude: No problem. After all, if you all get your hands on the controls first. I'll know what certain areas you all need to work on. Plus, you'll all gain hands-on experience, never a bad thing.**

"You know, this hands-on approach doesn't sound too bad. Right, Alisa?" Kay asked.

Alisa stayed quiet.

"Naomi?"

Naomi stayed quiet.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"We tried that already," Naomi replied.

"And it _was_ that bad," Alisa added.

"What are you talkin...oh...right..."

"What are they talking about?" Pekoe wondered.

"It's probably best to not divulge, for now," Darjeeling replied.

 **Claude: Now, all of you, to your vehicles!**

 **(Nobody moved.)**

"That...was a bit anticlimactic," Saori commented.

 **Claude: Uh, have you assigned your teams yet?**

 **James: Truthfully, we didn't actually have time to do so.**

 **Claude: (sighs) Alright then, I'll do it.**

 **(As Claude assigns each tank to a team, the scene transitions from one tank to another, with the crew members displayed next to it.)**

 **Claude: Team A (the Prefectorial Board members), the T-10M. Team B (Mavis' group), the Leopard 1A5. Team C (Fiona's group), the T95 medium. Team D (Carla's group), the Centauro. Team E (Stephen and Martin), the Scimitar. And Team F (Danielle and Rebecca), the S-tank.**

 **First year boy: Wait! What about us?**

 **Claude: Hmm, I suppose you lot will have to sit out for now.**

 **First year girl: What?!**

 **Claude: Now, assign a role for each crew member. It can be any of four roles, a commander, a gunner, a loader, and a driver. Some tanks will have crew members that perform multiple roles, take note of that.**

 **Rebecca: Umm, Sir! We only have two people here, how do we assign ourselves?**

 **Claude: Well, the S-tank does have a unique crew layout. An S-tank can hold three crew members, but it can still operate with only two. One of you will be the commander and the other, the driver. The tank has an autoloading system which eliminates the need for a loader, and the driver also takes the role of the gunner.**

"Hmm, I've never heard of a tank where the driver also took the role of a gunner," said Maho.

"That's the S-tank for you. It's unique in so many ways, and it just doesn't conform with the norms," said Yukari.

 **Rebecca: What?**

 **Claude: Good luck.**

 **Rebecca: ...What?**

 **(Camera changes to the T95, where Fiona and the rest were on the engine deck.)**

 **Sonia: What? I have no clue what's going on! What do we do?**

 **Samson: Well, we have four people here. So that means everyone only needs to perform one role. I'll take the loader position, it'll probably require a lot of upper body strength.**

"It does require some strength, I have felt a bit stronger after taking up the shensha-do as a loader," Pekoe commented.

"Well, I have gotten stronger too. But that's more of because I was the only one in my crew that could fix the tracks..." said Ritaiko.

"I think we all get stronger, just in our own ways, right Oddball?"

"Right!"

 **Joseph: Well, in that case, I suppose I'll be the driver.**

 **Fiona: That leaves the commander and gunner for me and Sonia.**

"Sonia and I," Alisa corrected.

"Oh shut up, Alisa. What are you, the grammar police?" Kay joked.

"Hey!"

 **Sonia: Then who will be who?**

 **Fiona: Sonia, didn't you take archery a while back?**

 **Sonia: Huh? But that was only a trial period, and this is completely different.**

 **Fiona: So you'd rather be the commander then?**

 **Sonia: I...uh...alright, I'll be the gunner.**

 **Fiona: And that leaves me as the commander.**

 **(Camera switches to the Leopard, Mavis and her group were walking around it.)**

 **Brown haired girl: How in the world do you drive this thing?**

 **Blonde girl: I'll ask my friends on the web! (takes out handphone)**

 **Long haired girl: Are you sure this is safe?**

 **Mavis: Don't worry, Darcy. We'll be fine, I'm sure of it.**

 **Darcy: Oh, okay...**

 **(Camera switches to the Centauro. Carla's group was staring up at its side.)**

 **Nicky: Finally, we get to ride this thing. Now, how do we get up?**

 **"Boss": Huh...**

 **(Carla walks up to the side of the Centauro.)**

 **Carla: I can give you guys a boost if you need to.**

 **Beanie boy: Are you sure?**

 **Carla: Hugh, I'm sure. Now, who wants to go first?**

 **(Camera switches to the T-10M.)**

 **Elizabeth: I gave the interior a once over. It's manageable, but the driver's seat is pretty cramped.**

 **James: Then who's going to be our driver.**

 **(Everyone turns to look at Tina. Dotted lines appear, indicating how short Tina was compared to the rest. Tina looked to her left, then to her right, and then pointed to herself. The rest nodded.)**

 **James: Oh, by the way, Regina. There's no room for you in the tank.**

 **Regina: What? Then what do I do then?**

 **Esabella: You can join...them.**

 **(Esabella points to Stephen and Martin, who were near the Scimitar. Stephen was wearing his glasses this time, as well as a white shirt with random scribbles and doodles all over it, brown cargo shorts, and blue sneakers. Martin wore a grey pullover shirt, blue corduroy pants, and red sneakers.)**

 **Regina: You can't be serious.**

 **Elizabeth: Well, go ahead. They need an extra crew member after all.**

 **Regina: (sighs in exasperation)**

 **(Camera switches back to the Leopard.)**

 **Blonde girl: Hey, I got replies!**

 **Brown haired girl: Well, what do they say?**

 **Blonde girl: Let me see. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sorry.", "Just Google it!", "Start by..." oh god...**

"What did her friend say?" Miho wondered.

"Judging by her expression, I think it's best we didn't know..." Kay replied.

 **Mavis: What?**

 **Blonde girl: Nope! Nothing at all. I guess we have to like, figure this out ourselves.**

 **(Camera changes back to the T95, Fiona is seen entering the turret, the rest a presumably inside already. Camera then changes to the interior, Joseph is in the driver's seat, Sonia's on the gun and Samson sat near the ammunition.** **)**

 **Joseph: Smells like...metal.**

"Real surprising," Erika drawled.

 **Sonia: I'm excited...but also a little nervous too...**

 **(Suddenly, the radio crackled to life.)**

 **Claude (radio): Ahem, checking, checking, one, two. If you can hear me, start your tanks up!**

 **(Camera changes to the inside of the T-10M. Tina is in the driver's seat with a manual on her lap.)**

 **Tina: So, start by...starting the ignition...hmm...this one...**

 **(Camera briefly switches to the outside, where the T-10M's engine starts up with a mighty roar, before winding down a bit.)**

"Wow, that sound..." said Yukari.

 **Elizabeth: That's a healthy sound.**

 **Tina: Now...switch to first gear...this lever here...oof...it's stiff...**

 **James: Everything alright there, Tina?**

 **Tina: No...I'm...fine...wah!**

 **(The lever wrenches free, which sends the T-10M rolling backwards.)**

 **Elizabeth: Wha..what? We're going backwards!**

 **James: Stop!**

 **(Tina manages to stop the T-10M, just short of the back wall of the garage.)**

 **Tina: Phew...sorry about that.**

 **James: It's alright. Now, take it easy and move out.**

 **Tina: Okay.**

 **(The T-10M slowly moves out of the garage, along with the S-tank. Camera pans over to the T95, before switching to the view of the interior again. Joseph is flipping through a manual.)**

 **Fiona: Are you looking for a certain page, Joseph? You're flipping through that book pretty quickly.**

 **Joseph: No. I'm a speed-reader and I've got photographic memory.**

 **Samson: That seems a bit too convenient.**

"So...Mako, is that how you learned how to drive the Panzer IV," Saori asked.

Mako still remained silent.

"Come on, we promise not to talk about...that."

 **(Joseph tosses the manual aside, and gets the T95 moving immediately. Meanwhile, in the Centauro...)**

 **"Boss": Hey, look. They're all going already. Nicky?**

 **Nicky: Don't worry, I...got this.**

 **(The Centauro lurches forwards, before stopping.)**

 **Hugh: Huh? Did it stall?**

Cue simultaneous jaw-dropping and facepalming.

"Wha...how?" Yukari was in disbelief, "How do you stall an Iveco V6 with an automatic transmission?"

"Apparently, only he knows how..." Alisa groaned.

 **Nicky: Hang on.**

 **(The Centauro's engine starts up again, and the tank destroyer slowly and unsteadily made its way out of the garage.)**

"I guess that makes him the opposite of Mako," Saori commented.

"Still, how...how do you..."

"Yukarin, I think you should stop."

 **Carla: How do you even...**

"Exactly!"

 **(Camera switches to an overhead view, showing all the tanks moving out of the field, and towards a forest.)**

"Alright! Here we go!" Kay exclaimed.

 **Elizabeth: It's so shaky in here!**

 **Blonde girl: These controls are so heavy!**

 **Claude (radio): Okay, there should be a map inside each tank with your starting positions marked out. I want all tanks to head for each starting position and await further instructions.**

 **(Scene changes to inside the forest, the Centauro can be seen heading towards the camera.)**

 **Carla: Watch the tree!**

 **(The Centauro crashes into a large tree.)**

 **All: Ow!**

 **"Boss": Nicky, I know I told you to be like a maniac on stage, but stop driving like a maniac!**

 **Nicky: Sorry! This is a lot harder than it looks!**

 **(Camera switches to another part of the forest, the T-10M passes by the camera.)**

 **Tina: This actually isn't too hard, once you get the hang of it.**

 **James: Hey, Tina. Don't get too cocky, okay?**

 **Elizabeth: Yeah, we don't need another Napoleon around here.**

 **Esabella: Napoleon was male.**

 **Elizabeth: Sis...**

 **(Camera switches to the S-tank.)**

 **Rebecca: Hoo boy, driving is one thing, but how do I work this cannon?**

 **Danielle: You'll be fine.**

 **(Scene changes back to the garages, Claude is in a watchtower near the garages, with a radio and binoculars in hand. The tanks can be seen stopping in different locations.)**

 **Claude: Alright! Everyone is in position. Good! But movement is just one half of Tankery, there will be combat as well. That being said, I'll give you all some simple rules. The last tank standing is the winner, a tank is considered "inoperable" if a white flag pops out. A tank will be rendered "inoperable" if it gets hit by a penetrating hit, so aim carefully. You are not to shoot if there is someone outside of the vehicle. Otherwise, feel free to shoot up a storm!**

"A white flag? Like how it works in shensha-do?" Miho asked.

"Well, it is a sport about tanks, so it's bound to have similarities with shensha-do," Kay replied.

 **James: Well, okay then...**

 **Tina: That's not exactly the tone of voice I want to hear from the Head Prefect...**

 **Claude: "Tankery begins, with respect for your opponents, and will end in the same way.". Let us not forget about the core values of Tankery. "Honor", "Valour", "Perseverance", "Respect". Let's have a good, fair fight. Is everyone ready?**

 **Fiona: Team C here, we're ready!**

 **Regina: Team E, prepared for battle.**

 **Carla: Team D, good to go!**

 **James: Team A, ready.**

 **Mavis: Team B is ready.**

 **Danielle: Team F, ready to roll!**

 **Claude: Okay. Panzer Vor!**

 **(Outro begins.)**

"What? Cliffhanger? Oh...well, anyone need a break or something?" Kay asked.

"No, we're good," Miho replied.

"Same here," Darjeeling added.

"You may start the next episode," said Maho.

"Alright!"


	4. Chapter 3 (Updated)

**Chapter 3: The Mock Battle**

 **(Intro starts)**

"So, we're finally getting to the action," said Kay.

"It's not just about action, you know," Darjeeling commented.

"Eh, whatever," Kay replied, munching through a bag of pork rinds.

 **(Scene starts in the forest, briefly flicking through all six teams.)**

 **"Episode 3: Shots Fired"**

 **Claude (radio): Let us not forget about the core values of Tankery. "Honor", "Valour", "Perseverance", "Respect". Let's have a good, fair fight. Is everyone ready?**

 **Fiona: Team C here, we're ready!**

 **Regina: Team E, prepared for battle.**

 **Carla: Team D, good to go!**

 **James: Team A, ready.**

 **Mavis: Team B is ready.**

 **Danielle: Team F, ready to roll!**

 **Claude (radio): Okay. Panzer Vor!**

 **(Camera changes to the inside of the T95.)**

 **Fiona: Alright! Umm, so who do we attack first?**

 **Joseph: You're the commander, you tell us.**

 **Fiona: Umm, right...**

 **Sonia: You have a plan...right? Right?!**

 **Fiona: I...we...let's just attack Team A first!**

 **Samson: The Prefectorial Board?**

 **Sonia: (shrugs) Why not?**

 **Fiona: Okay! Advance towards Team A!**

 **Joseph: So, where are they?**

 **(A shot fires and lands near the tank, startling all of them.)**

 **Fiona: Wah!**

 **Sonia: Kyaa!**

 **Samson: What the...!**

 **(Fiona takes a peek through the viewports, and spots the Centauro behind a few bushes not too far away from them.)**

"It appears that the fight got taken to them instead," Darjeeling commented.

 **Fiona: It's the Centauro!**

 **Joseph: They're here already?**

 **(Camera changes to the Centauro.)**

 **Carla: Jesus...**

 **"Boss": That was pretty loud.**

 **Nicky: You can really...feel it...Like a rock song at max volume, but even higher than that!**

 **(Hugh loads another shell into the breach.)**

 **Hugh: So, Carla? You wanna take out Team C first?**

 **Carla: I don't see why not.**

 **(Camera switches to the S-tank.)**

 **Danielle: So, you wanna try firing this thing? (gestures to the gun)**

 **Rebecca: I guess so.**

 **Danielle: Alright! Then let's take out Team C first!**

"So now they have a Centauro, and an S-tank attacking them. I wonder how they're going to get out of this one," Miho commented.

"I guess we'll have to see," said Maho.

 **(Back in the T95...)**

 **Fiona: Joseph, get us out of here!**

 **Joseph: Okay.**

 **(The T95 rattles off, just as another shot narrowly misses them.)**

 **Carla: Let's go!**

 **Nicky: Alright!**

 **(The Centauro begins chasing the T95.)**

 **Fiona: They're following us! They gonna catch up soon!**

 **Joseph: Hold on, I'm working on it. Huh?**

 **(Joseph spots a fork in the dirt road ahead, the Scimitar was driving towards them from the left.)**

 **Joseph: There's Team E!**

 **Fiona: Take the other road!**

 **(The T95 steers onto the road on the right.)**

 **Stephen: Was that Team C?**

 **Regina: It was.**

 **Stephen: I think we have more pressing issues here!**

 **(Camera changes to the gunner's viewport, the Centauro was heading straight towards them.)**

 **Martin: Oh boy!**

 **Stephen: Fire! Fire!**

 **Regina: You're on the gun, you dunce!**

 **Stephen: Oh, right! Firing! Firing!**

 **(The Scimitar spews out 30 mm shells at the Centauro. Most of it misses, but some do connect and the Centauro comes to a halt. A white flag pops out of the turret.)**

"Huh, that was unexpected," Kay commented, "Didn't think the Scimitar could take out a Centauro."

"Well, The Centauro's hull is made of all-welded steel armour, which in baseline configuration is only designed to withstand 14.5 mm bullets and shell fragments, with protection against 25 mm munition on the frontal section only. The Scimitar is armed with a 30 mm L21 RARDEN autocannon firing APDS rounds, so it's possible for the Scimitar to penetrate the front of a Centauro in certain areas of the armour," Yukari explained.

"So they basically got lucky with their shots?"

"Basically."

 **Stephen: Wait? I got 'em? I got 'em!**

 **Martin: Nice!**

 **Regina: Hmph, it was just blind luck that we took them out. You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn...from the inside.**

 **Martin: Oh, don't be such a party pooper...**

 **(Meanwhile, in the Centauro...)**

 **"Boss": Huh, did we lose?**

 **Hugh: Well, that was embarrassing...**

 **Carla: I guess we'll just wait here then?**

 **Nicky: I wonder for how long?**

 **(Camera changes to the watchtower.)**

 **Claude: Well, looks like Team E has scored the first strike.**

 **(Camera changes back to the T95.)**

 **Claude (radio):** **Team D, the Centauro, has been immobilised!**

 **Fiona: Okay, looks like the Rock Band Club's out.**

 **Joseph: So, are we still going for the Prefectorial Board?**

 **Fiona: Uh...well...erm, aren't they in a heavy tank? What was it called again?**

 **Joseph: Uh, the T-10M. Hmm, I think it's best we don't mess around them, at least not for now.**

 **Sonia: Then, who?**

"Well, considering they're in a T95 medium tank, their best bet would be to engage the Leopard 1A5, the Scimitar or perhaps the S-tank. The Leopard excels at long-range, but its armour can be penetrated by the T208's shells. The Scimitar can outmaneuver them, but also has weak armour and can only penetrate the side or rear armour of the T95. The S-tank has good frontal armour and a rapid-firing 105 mm, but has a fixed gun mount rather than a turret, so its vulnerable to being flanked."

Kay stared at Yukari, "Umm, can you start from the beginning? I didn't quite catch any of that..."

 **(Camera changes to the Leopard. It was driving along a shallow embankment.)**

 **Mavis: Hey, Mellissa.**

 **Mellissa (blonde girl): Yeah?**

 **Mavis: Stop here.**

 **Mellissa: Oh, okay.**

 **(The Leopard comes to a halt, Mavis peeks out of the commander's hatch.)**

 **Mavis: Hmm...**

 **Brown haired girl: See anything?**

 **Mavis: Nah, too many trees here.**

 **(A faint rumbling noise can be heard, which progressively gets louder and louder.)**

"What's that sound?" Alisa wondered.

 **Mellissa: Huh? Do you hear something?**

 **Mavis: What?**

 **(Suddenly, the S-tank rumbles up the embankment and comes to a stop right next to the Leopard.)**

 **Mavis: ...**

 **Danielle: ...**

 **Mavis: ...**

 **Danielle: ...**

"This is getting really awkward, really quickly," Saori commented.

"Is...any of them going to react first?" Maho asked.

 **Mavis: ...**

 **Danielle: ...yo...we'll just be going...rightaboutnow!**

 **(The S-tank reverses, turns around, and drives back down the embankment.)**

 **Mavis: Darcy! Prepare for firing! Nickie! Follow them!**

 **Nickie (brown haired girl): Roger!**

 **Darcy: Okay...**

 **(Camera changes to the S-tank.)**

 **Rebecca: Kay! Kaaaaaaaaaaay!**

"What?" Kay asked absentmindedly, "Oh, wait..."

She looked around, everyone else appeared to be focused on the screen. She sighed in relief.

"What was that, Kay?" Alisa asked.

"Huh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

Alisa raised an eyebrow, "Well, okay then..."

 **(A shot grazes the top of the S-tank.)**

 **Danielle: Calm down, we'll get out of this!**

 **(The S-tank steers into a clearing.)**

 **Danielle: We're not gonna panic, we're not gonna...**

 **(Danielle spots something up ahead.)**

 **Danielle: Huh?**

 **(Camera turns around. Adrainne can be seen leaning against a tree trunk, with a brown book over her face.)**

 **Danielle: Look out!**

 **(Adrainne slowly gets up as the S-tank approaches. With her book in hand, she leaps up onto the angled front of the tank. She stumbles and falls down, her book tumbling off the side of the tank.)**

"Wow, that was a nice jump there," Kay commented.

"Uh, Mako?" Saori nudged her, "Can you please say something? Anything? Please?"

Mako didn't budge.

 **Adrianne: ...**

 **Danielle: ...I'll give that...9 out of 10.**

 **Adrianne: So, what's going on?**

 **Danielle: Well...it's complicated...**

 **Rebecca (from inside the tank): Kay, who's that?**

 **Danielle: I don't know, I...think I've seen her from another class or something. What's your name?**

 **Adrianne: It's Adrianne...**

 **(Another shot lands behind the tank. Both of them duck down in surprise.)**

"So much for _'You are not to shoot if there is someone outside of the vehicle.'_ , " Erika commented.

 **Rebecca: Whatever you two are doing, hurry it up! It's not safe out there!**

 **Danielle: You heard her. Come on, get in here!**

 **(Danielle drops back down into the tank and closes the hatch above her. Adrianne climbs into a second hatch and enters the tank. She sits in the seat behind Rebecca, facing the other way.)**

"Wait, why is that seat backwards?" Ritaiko asked.

Yukari smiled, "Yet another unique thing about the S-tank. Though the tank can still be operated by a crew of only two, it had extra room for a third crew member, who acted as a 'rear driver', who faced the rear of the tank equipped with a complete copy of the driver's controls. This allowed the tank to be driven backwards at the same speed as forwards."

"When will this tank stop surprising us?" Miho wondered.

 **Adrianne: (sighs tiredly)**

 **Danielle: You okay there?**

 **Adrianne: I'm fine...**

 **Rebecca: You don't look okay.**

 **(The tank trembles slightly as another shot misses the tank.)**

"Seriously, they're in a Leopard, can't they hit them already?" Erika exclaimed.

 **Adrianne: You don't have to worry about me...**

 **(Camera changes back to the watchtower.)**

 **Claude: Hmm, looks like Team F picked up a new crew member. Well then...**

 **(Camera changes to his POV through the binoculars. The T-10M can be seen approaching the Leopard.)**

 **Claude: ...let's see how this turns out...**

"So, Leopard vs T-10M, who's gonna win this one?" Kay asked.

 **(Camera changes to the T-10M.)**

 **Elizabeth: Enemy detected! Permission to fire at will, sir?**

 **James: Elizabeth, you really need to stop watching those military movies. But yes, you have permission to fire.**

 **Elizabeth: Okay...I-I mean, affirmative!**

 **James: (chuckles) Oh dear...**

 **Esabella: The gun is loaded.**

 **James: Very well then, Tina, stop here.**

 **Tina: Right!**

 **(The T-10M stops just behind a small hill, where the Leopard would supposedly drive out from.)**

 **Elizabeth: Wait for it...**

 **James: ...**

 **Esabella: ...**

 **Tina: ...**

 **Elizabeth: And...**

 **(Nothing happens.)**

 **Elizabeth: Umm...and...and?**

 **(The Leopard drives out in front of them, with it's turret pointed in their direction.)**

"How did they know?" Erika asked.

 **Elizabeth: Huh? W-what? How did they know?**

Erika threw up her hands in exasperation, "Okay, alright! That's it, I'm done! I'm out of here!"

With that, she got up from her seat, and left, slamming the door on the way out.

"You think we should get her?" Hana asked.

"I think it's best we let her be for a while," Darjeeling suggested.

 **Esabella: Elizabeth, just fire.**

 **Elizabeth: A-a-alright! Firing main cannon!**

 **(The T-10M's long-barreled 122 mm M-62-T2 L/46 gun, with it's five-baffle muzzle brake and 2-plane gun stabilizer, fired with all its might...and then missed the Leopard...with all its might.)**

"And it's a miss..." Alisa drawled.

"To be fair, they aren't exactly experienced at this. They only just started," said Miho.

"Yeah, but still, at that range?"

 **Esabella: You missed.**

 **(The Leopard fires, the shot** **ricochets off the front of the T-10M with a loud "CLANG!")**

 **Elizabeth: Ah!**

 **James: God, that was loud.**

 **(Esabella loads a shell into the gun.)**

 **Esabella: I suggest we return fire.**

 **(The T-10M fires, and hits the Leopard, knocking it out.)**

 **Elizabeth: Ha! Direct hit!**

 **(Then, the T-10M gets hit from behind. Camera changes to face the direction where the shot came from, where the T95 was sitting, with smoke wafting from its barrel.)**

 **Sonia: Got 'em!**

 **Fiona: See, I told you.**

 **(The T95 drives away. Camera switches back to the watchtower.)**

 **Claude: Good show! Team A and Team B are knocked out. That leaves Team C, Team E and Team F.**

 **(Camera changes to the S-tank.)**

 **Danielle: You heard that? Looks like they're just two more left!**

 **Rebecca: You still want to go for Team C?**

 **Danielle: (nods) Right!**

 **(Camera changes to the Scimitar.)**

 **Stephen: Come on, where is everyone? Just one more kill! please?**

 **Martin: Hello? Hello!? Any tanks hiding?**

 **Regina: You two...**

 **Stephen: Come on! Just an assist or something! Anything!**

 **Regina (mutters): What I wouldn't give for a nice cold milkshake right about now...**

"Oh really now?" said Alisa.

 **Stephen: Did you say something?**

 **Regina: It's nothing of your concern. Keep a lookout.**

 **Stephen: Roger that!**

 **(A shot lands right in front the Scimitar.)**

 **Martin: Oh bollocks! They found us!**

 **(The Scimitar turns off the dirt road it was travelling on, and into the bushes.)**

 **Stephen: Running, running, running!**

 **(The T95 follows them.)**

 **Sonia: Hurry! Load the gun!**

 **Samson: Gun's loaded.**

 **Fiona: Fire!**

 **(The gun fires, the shot flew straight and true. But the Scimitar turns to the left at the last second, and the shot flies past it.)**

"That was a pretty good dodge."

"Mako, you finally spoke!" Saori exclaimed.

 **Martin: Jesus!**

 **Regina: Will you two stop panicking already?**

 **Stephen: Panic! Panic!**

 **Regina: (groans)**

 **(Camera changes to the S-tank.)**

 **Danielle: Looks like...no, sounds like the other teams have found each other.**

 **Rebecca: Let's get them from the other side. Wait, which side are they on?**

 **Danielle: Just move towards the booming noises.**

 **Rebecca: I think my mother told me to move _away_ from loud, booming noises.**

 **(Back with the Scimitar...)**

 **Martin: I don't think this is going to work out...**

 **Regina: You're the one who's driving.**

 **Martin: Yeah, but...**

 **(The Scimitar makes a right turn, and then falls into a ditch.)**

 **Stephen: Ow!**

 **Martin: Ow!**

 **Regina: Oof!**

"Seriously, how did you miss that?" Alisa commented.

 **Regina: Seriously? How did you miss that?**

Everyone jumped when the door slammed shut again, this time with more force.

"Was that Erika?" Maho asked.

"I think it was..." Darjeeling answered.

 **(The Scimitar gets shot in the rear by the T95. Its white flag pops out.)**

 **Stephen: Owww! I think this vehicle has had it!**

 **(Camera pulls back, revealing the S-tank sitting a few yards away.)**

 **Rebecca: There they are!**

 **(The T95 turns towards them.)**

 **Rebecca: They're coming for us now.**

 **Danielle: Let's circle them.**

 **Adrianne: We're the only tank left you know, they'll just follow us.**

 **(A shot bounces off the angled front of the S-tank.)**

 **Rebecca: Let's just go!**

 **(The S-tank turns around and accelerates, but the right track begins digging into some soft mud.)**

 **Rebecca: Huh? W-why aren't we moving?**

 **Danielle: Give it some more juice!**

 **(The S-tank's 490 hp Caterpillar turbine engine roars to life, but the right track continues to dig itself deeper and deeper into the mud, until it gets stuck completely, causing the track and sprocket to break.)**

 **Danielle: Uh oh, that didn't sound good...**

 **Fiona: Fire!**

 **(The T95 fires, the shot hits the now exposed side of the S-tank, taking it out.)**

 **Claude (radio): Team E, the Scimitar; Team F, the S-tank; both inoperable. The winner is Team C, The T95E1 medium tank.**

 **Sonia: We did it! We took them out!**

 **Fiona: Wha...did we do it? We won?**

 **Joseph: I suppose we did.**

 **Claude (radio): Everyone, return to the garage for debriefing. Recovery vehicles will be sent for the inoperable vehicles.**

 **(Camera changes to the small hill, where the Leopard and T-10M...were still sitting. Both teams were outside the tanks, sitting on the grass or walking around.)**

 **James: Hmm, we might be able to work with this.**

 **Elizabeth: I would call it...a maybe...a solid maybe...**

"Solid...maybe? That's not a very confident tone," Miho commented.

"Then again, they're probably going up against schools better equipped then they are in the tournament," said Maho.

"Tournament? What tournament?" Saori asked, puzzled.

"Why else would they reinstate their tankery program?"

"Oh..."

 **James: Don't ruin the moment, Elizabeth.**

 **Elizabeth: S-s-sorry, sir!**

 **(Scene changes to the garage. Everyone was reassembling like before, when...)**

 **Regina: What?! What are doing you here?**

 **Adrianne: Oh, it's you.**

 **Regina: Answer the question. What are you doing here?**

 **Adrianne: They picked me up. (points at Danielle and Rebecca)**

 **Regina: Oh, you...**

 **(Regina walks over to the pair.)**

 **Regina: I might have know. It's not like her to just...show up.**

 **Danielle: What do you want?**

 **Regina: I want to see you acting more like a responsible person. As for you...**

 **(She turns to Rebecca.)**

 **Regina: Well, I don't know who you are, and I personally don't care...**

 **Rebecca: Umm, okay?**

 **Danielle: Look...**

 **Regina: Quiet. I don't want anything to do with you! (points at Danielle) Or you! (points at Adrianne) Don't ever talk to me, again.**

"Jeez, she's certainly someone I do not want to meet," Kay commented.

 **Claude: Alright, settle down all of you.**

 **Regina: Hmph.**

 **Claude: Well, that was quite an entertaining match, if I do say so myself. Especially for people like you lot, give yourself a pat on the back.**

 **(There was a lot of elated murmurs, no patting of backs though.)**

 **Claude: Now then, I'm afraid I must go now, but I'll be back, and we'll have a few drills.**

 **James: We appreciate that you were able to come, instructor.**

 **Claude: Instructor? Well, I wouldn't call myself an instructor. I consider myself a teacher.**

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kay asked.

 **Claude: I hope you are all prepared for your next lesson.**

 **Sonia: Don't worry, sir! We will be!**

 **Nicky: Yeah! You can count on that!**

 **Claude: (chuckles) I will.**

 **(Timeskip to the evening, the sun is almost setting. In the garage, the Auto Shop Club members were working on the S-tank and the Scimitar. Team B was touching up the paint on the Leopard, while the rest were lazing around, chatting or entertaining themselves.)**

 **Danielle: So, you wanna ride in the tank with us?**

 **Adrianne: No.**

 **Danielle: What?**

 **Adrianne: I already joined the Dance Ensemble Club.**

"She doesn't look like the kind of person that fits in with a dance ensemble..." Saori commented.

"Then again, she's doesn't look like the kind of person that rides around in tanks either," Hana added.

Mako frowned, but didn't say a word.

 **Danielle: You can still join a second elective, come on! We have room for a third one!**

 **Adrianne: You were fine with two people.**

 **Rebecca: Please, Adrianne! What do you want us to do to let you stay?**

 **Adrianne: I'm not taking Tankery.**

 **Rebecca: Please?**

 **Adrianne: ...Fine, I'll think about it...**

 **(The Prefectorial Board members walk in.)**

 **Elisabeth: Alright, alright, everyone! Please gather around!**

 **(Everyone, sans the Auto** **Shop Club members, gathered in front of them.)**

 **Elisabeth: The Head Prefect has an announcement to make!**

 **Fiona: I wonder what this is about?**

 **Samson: Beats me.**

 **James: Ahem. Now, I'd like to commend your efforts during today's training. You all performed quite well for your first try. Now...**

 **(Esabella presents a letter and hands it to James.)**

 **James: This may seem a little...sudden...but I think you'll all be ready for this when the time comes.**

 **Sonia: What is he talking about?**

 **Samson: Again, beats me.**

 **James: (reads letter) _To the Tankery Club of Redshire Hills International School._**

 ** _We have received your registration for the 63rd Annual WCTF Tankery Tournament, that will be held in 18th April. Though there is already supposed to be a school representing Great Britain, having multiple schools representing one country is not unusual. Therefore, you are still eligible to participate in the tournament, though I must remind you to submit your Form of Registration much sooner. Regulations state that schools must register at least two months prior to the tournament, as a submission this late may_** ** _inconvenience our organisation, sponsors, and other participants. We shall overlook this minor transgression, but try not to make a habit out of this._**

 ** _The tournament will be held at Carlisle, Cumbria, all lodging will be provided and subsidised for all participants._**

 ** _The qualifying rounds begin at 1:15 P.M. sharp. Report at least 30 minutes prior for briefing._**

 ** _Do not be late._**

 ** _Sincerely, the Worldwide Competitive Tankery Federation Oversight Committee Chairman, Melvin Evans._**

 **(Everyone fell silent, including the Auto Shop Club members.)**

"Suuuuuure, definitely a _little_ sudden," said Alisa.

"Well, they're certainly moving things along pretty quickly," Darjeeling commented.

 **Sonia: Wait...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

 **Adrianne: Is this...for real?**

 **Elizabeth: Sir? Are you...?**

 **Mavis: Are you insane? You want us...to participant in a tournament? In a few weeks no less?**

 **Stephen: We're not at a high enough level to do that!**

 **Martin: We can't grind that quickly!**

 **James: Everyone, calm down.**

 **(Everyone, eventually, quietens down.)**

 **James: Now, I know this may come at a shock for all of you.**

"It would probably come to a shock for anyone who has less than a month to prepare a completely inexperienced team for a tournament in less than a month," said Maho.

 **Fiona: Look, James...I've known you for quite a while, I trust in your decisions as our school's Head Prefect. But, are you sure about this?**

 **James: (nods) I am.**

 **Joseph: He...is?**

 **Samson: He is...**

 **James: We have three weeks to prepare. So, I propose that aside from the regularly scheduled training, you'll all be allowed to practise on your own. Just ask the Auto Club Shop for the key to the garage.**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **James: That is all.**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Elizabeth: I guess you can...leave now...goodbye!**

 **(James leaves the garage, while the rest of the Prefectorial Board members hesitantly follow him.)**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Rebecca: What just happened?**

 **Danielle: I think...playtime just ended...**

 **(Timeskip to Saturday, recycled scene of Claude's tank landing in the field plays.)**

"Wait, didn't this happen already?" Saori asked.

"They probably recycled this scene from earlier, it helps animators save time," Darjeeling explained.

 **Elizabeth: This again?**

 **Esabella: I'm beginning to sense a pattern...**

 **Tina: What pattern?**

 **Esabella: Never mind.**

 **(Claude marches in front of the group.)**

 **Claude: Shall we begin?**

 **Everyone: Yes, sir!**

 **Claude: Everyone to your vehicles! I hope I don't have to remind anyone of their designated teams and vehicles.**

 **Everyone: No, sir!**

 **(Scene changes to an large, open field. Claude's tank was steadily cruising through it, while the other vehicles were cruising...not as steadily behind him, in a crude V-formation.)**

 **Claude: Right, let's see.**

 **(Camera zooms in on the T-10M.)**

 **Claude: There's a saying in Tankery, "If a gun is like a club, the best thing to do is to get up close and personal."**

 **(Scene changes to the outskirts of a forest, the T-10M can be seen driving out of some bushes. The camera pans down the length of the gun.)**

 **Claude: Close range is your best bet to get a good shot in.**

 **(Camera changes to the inside of the tank, where Esabella is patiently waiting with a shell in her hands. Elizabeth fires, the shell casing ejects and Esabella loads the shell into the now empty breach. She grabs another shell off the rack, and waits.)**

 **Claude: However, it will only take one good shot to take you out as well. Take note of that.**

 **(Scene changes to a firing range, the Leopard is parked facing one of the targets.)**

Just then, the door opens, and Erika walks in.

"Oh, Erika, you're back," said Maho.

Erika had a small frown on her face, she said nothing as she sat back down.

 **Claude: If you're armour doesn't cut it, you're better off further away from the frontlines. Some guns are built for long range combat, so it all comes down to the gunner to deliver.**

 **Mavis: Now, compensating for wind...it's about...I would say 0.1 metres per 100 metres to the left?**

 **Darcy: Target is...700 metres away...**

 **Nickie: Gun's loaded!**

 **Mavis: Fire!**

 **(The Leopard's gun fires, the shot goes wide and hits the dirt mound behind the targets.)**

 **Mavis: You missed.**

 **Darcy: I'm sorry...**

 **Mavis: It's okay, try again.**

 **Nickie: Gun is loaded!**

 **Mavis: Fire!**

 **(** **The Leopard's gun fires again, the shot hits the corner of one of the target.)**

 **Mavis: Well, that's technically a hit, I suppose.**

 **Darcy: I'm sorry, I'll do better next time.**

 **(Scene changes to a wide open stretch of grass. The Scimitar is speeding through it.)**

 **Claude: Light tanks and armoured cars are the eyes of the whole team. Get a good spot, and well...spot!**

"Boooo," Kay gave a thumbs down.

Nobody else gave a thumbs down, but they all agreed that it was a teribble pun.

 **Claude: Your speed is your life, avoid obstacles, soft terrain, and pretty much anything that slows you down as much as possible.**

 **(Scene changes to a hill, which the Centauro was cresting.)**

 **Claude: Same goes for all vehicles. If it slows you down, avoid it if possible.**

 **Nicky: Hang on tight!  
**

 **(The Centauro crests the hill, and lands roughly on its front wheels.)**

 **Carla: Woah!**

 **"Boss": Careful, Nicky.**

 **(Timeskip to the late afternoon, everyone had gathered in front of the garage again.)**

 **Claude: Well, you've all done well for training today. If you keep this up, I'm sure you'll do well for the tournament.**

 **Everyone: Thank you, sir!**

 **Claude: Unfortunately, I won't be able to show up for your next training sessions.**

 **Sonia: Umm, why...sir?**

 **Claude: I have some...important matters to attend to. But don't fret, I will be present at the tournament to watch you compete. I hope you won't disappoint me.**

 **Everyone: No, sir!**

 **Claude: Very good, I'll take my leave now.**

 **(With that, Claude walked away, and the Prefectorial Board, sans Elizabeth, took his place.)**

 **James: Now, even without our instructor, we still have a lot of work to do. You are free to leave now. However, if you want some extra training, you're free to stay until 7 pm. No one should remain in the school compound after that time.**

 **(Elizabeth runs up to the rest of the group.)**

 **Elizabeth: Sir...er...James?**

 **James: Yes?**

 **Elizabeth: Okay, we've just received word of our qualifying round opponent.**

 **James: Who is it then?**

 **Elizabeth: It's a school from Switzerland, Helvetica Peak Academy.**

"So, what tanks does Switzerland have?" Kay asked.

"Well, there's the Panzer 58, which was one of Switzerland's first locally-produced post-war vehicles. Prototypes had been armed with a domestic 90 mm rifled gun, an imported QF 20 pounder from Britain, as well as the L7 105 mm. Then there's the Panzer 61 and Panzer 68 which were second-generation main battle tanks also armed with the L7. There's also the G-13 which was basically a Jadgpanzer 38(t) with the StuG's gun," said Yukari.

"What's a Hetzer going to do against Centurions and Leopards?" Erika raised an eyebrow.

"They're probably not going to bring G-13s with them," said Miho.

 **Danielle: Hey, isn't our tank from Switzerland?**

 **Esabella: It's Sweden, not Switzerland.**

 **Danielle: Oh, right...**

 **James: Now, then...wait, Danielle, weren't there three crew members on your team?**

 **Danielle: Oh, well...Adrianne still hasn't decided whether she wants to take up Tankery. So...**

 **James: Well, make sure she makes up her decision soon. The tournament's drawing near, and a last-minute addition may cause some...issues.**

 **Danielle: Alright, alright. Don't worry, me and Rebecca will sort things out.**

 **Regina: _"Rebecca and I"_**

 **Danielle: _We'll_ sort things out, right Rebecca?**

 **Rebecca: We will? Oh, we will! We will! Of course!**

 **James: I'll...take your word for it. Alright, you may all go now.**

 **(Some of the group heads for home, while others walked into the garage.)**

 **Fiona: Helvetica Peak, huh.**

 **Sonia: I hope we'll do well. We've been working very hard.**

 **Joseph: And we best continue working hard.**

 **Sonia: Oh, wait! There's one more thing. Well, two more things actually.**

 **Samson: What is it?**

 **Sonia: Well, first of all, don't you think these tanks...could use some touching up?**

 **Samson: Well, the Auto Shop Club were away for the whole week and only came back yesterday. They didn't had any time to repaint them.**

 **Fiona: What's the second thing then?**

 **Sonia: I think we need a better name than "Team C"...**

 **Joseph: I'm pretty sure that wasn't supposed to be a permanent thing.**

 **Sonia: So how about it? A new team name then?**

 **Fiona: How about Team Archer?**

 **Sonia: That's a bit...uncreative...**

 **Joseph: Team Patton?**

 **Samson: Isn't there a tank already named Patton?**

"Speaking of which," Kay picked up the DVD case, "Why is there a Patton on the cover?"

Nobody knew why, so there was no reply.

 **Joseph: Team Forrest then?**

 **Sonia: Forrest?**

 **Joseph: Forrest, as in Nathan Bedford Forrest, he was one of the most feared Confederate leaders and an innovative cavalry commander. Pretty impressive for someone who started fighting in the war as a private.**

 **Fiona: Didn't take you for a history buff, Joseph.**

 **Joseph: I just researched this for my history assignment.**

 **Sonia: So, who's up for Team Forrest?**

 **Samson: I don't see why not.**

 **Fiona: It's okay, I guess.**

 **Sonia: Alright!**

 **All: Team Forrest, to the end!**

 **(Camera pans over to the Leopard, where Team B was watching.)**

 **Nickie: Hmm, what are they up to?**

 **Mavis: Hey, maybe we should get a team name as well.**

 **Mellissa: Yeah, sounds good!**

 **Nickie: So what should our team name be?**

 **Mavis: Well, I'm sure we'll be able to think of something.**

 **(Outro begins.)**

"And Episode 3 is finished!" Kay exclaimed, "Let's take a quick break, okay?"

"Okay," Miho replied.

"Very well then. Pekoe, could you please refill my cup?"

"Of course."

Erika stood up again, "I'm going for a walk."

"Be back in time, Erika," Maho reminded.

"Of course, commander."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Just a slight update to the date "Art Of Panzer" is supposed to take place. Apparently January in the UK is in the middle of winter, and I intended this to take place during the spring, so I changed the time period to March and April instead.**

 **I don't know if British schools only start in the spring, but just go along with that.**


	5. Update

**Update 1.0**

 **Hello dear viewers...I mean readers.**

 **It's that time of the year again.**

 **Exams.**

 **So I might not be able to update the next chapter until May.**

 **I know you guys are waiting for the first battle, and the reveal of the Switzerland team.**

 **Be patient.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I got some studying to do.**

 **See ya.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Tournament Arc**

Honestly, Erika had no idea how she got pulled into this.

Well, the show wasn't too bad, actually.

The same could not be said for the antics happening around her...and to her.

And there was still a handful of episodes to go through.

Well, at least the show was enjoyable.

Maybe.

* * *

"You took quite a while, Erika," said Kay.

"Let's just get this over with."

 **(Episode starts at the open field from last episode. The S-tank drives up in front of the camera. The Leopard can be seen in the distance.)**

 **Rebecca: That's tiny...**

 **Danielle: Hey, are you sure about this?**

 **Mavis (radio): Yeah, Mellissa looked up on the web, and said that the gun on the S-tank should be able to hit targets at 1200 metres. So, we're at 1200 metres right now.**

 **Danielle: Okay, Rebecca? You think you can do this?**

 **Rebecca: Yeah!**

 **Danielle: Alright.**

 **(The S-tank turns to face the Leopard, and immediately fires.)**

"They didn't even aim properly," Yukari shook her head.

 **(The shot misses completely. The Leopard's gun fires, shot connects, and bounces off the angled front of the S-tank with a loud _"CLANG!"_.)**

 **Rebecca: That...was a bullseye.**

 **Danielle: My ears are ringing...**

 **Mavis (radio): Aim your shots carefully, you don't have an unlimited supply of ammunition. Oh, and try to minimise the amount of time you remain stationary after firing.**

 **Danielle: Okay...**

 **(The S-tank drives off. Camera changes to a hill overlooking the field. The T-10M is parked there, with the Prefectorial Board members watching the other teams practise.)**

 **Tina: James, I have the accuracy evaluations from all of our training sessions, and...well...**

 **James: How is it?**

 **Tina:** **Well, at a distance of around 1000** **metres, our team had a 61% hit rate, Team B had 63%, Team C got 58%, Team D, 59%, Team E, 42%, and finally, Team F got 55%.**

"So the team in the Leopard got the highest accuracy, while the one in the Scimitar, the lowest," said Erika.

"Then again, the Scimitar is armed with an autocannon. Not really the best gun for long distance shooting," said Yukari.

 **Elizabeth: Not exactly good numbers, aren't they?**

 **James: We're leaving on Wednesday, we'll just have to make do with it.**

 **(Just then, Adrianne walks up to the group.)**

 **Adrianne: I've decided.**

 **James: Oh, hello Adrianne. You've decided what?**

 **Adrianne: I'm taking Tankery.**

 **(Intro starts)**

"This is starting to get interesting," Kay commented, now on her second bag of popcorn.

 **(Scene changes to James' office, all the tank commanders were assembled there, either sitting on the armchairs or standing around. Elizabeth was standing in front of a whiteboard, with words, arrows and all kinds of scribbles all over it.)**

 **"Episode 4: Onwards To the Tournament!"**

 **Elizabeth: -and then, we shall lure them into..."The Kill Zone"-**

 **(Elizabeth smacks her hand against the whiteboard, over an area marked out "KILL ZONE".)**

 **Elizabeth: -and blow them to** **kingdom come!**

 **(Her words were met...with no words at all.)**

"All right, jeez. Calm down," said Alisa.

Yukari turned to Miho, "Say, doesn't this strategy look...familiar?"

Miho nodded, "It's the same strategy that we used against St. Gloriana, right?"

"I'll admit, it was clever to lure us into a close-range engagement, though your execution was a bit...off," said Darjeeling.

 **Elizabeth: Hey! It'll work! Trust me, I saw it a movie once!**

"I guess she must be a big fan of military movies," Kay commented.

 **Danielle: You sure?**

 **Regina: I'd like to point out a few...issues with your strategy. Firstly, how do we ensure that the enemy team will drive within close-range of our tanks? Secondly, where is this so-called "zone" going to be?**

 **Elizabeth: It's "The Kill Zone", and...and uh...I...didn't think that far ahead, didn't I?**

 **Regina: No, you didn't.**

"Total...ice queen," said Alisa.

 **James: We don't know what environment we're going to be fighting in. They'll only tell us during the pre-match briefing.**

 **Mavis: Well, at least we have something to start with. Now, I think we need someone to bait the enemy into our..."kill zone"-**

 **Elizabeth: "The Kill Zone".**

 **Mavis: -then we fire at them all at once.**

 **Elizabeth: That's what I said!**

 **Fiona: So, who's going to be the bait?**

 **Danielle: I think Regina here would be _so gracious_ to volunteer her team for it.**

 **Regina: Hey, quiet you congenitally clueless simpleton.**

"Hmm, that is quite the colourful insult," Darjeeling commented.

"That was an insult, right?" Kay asked.

"Kay, you shouldn't have said that," said Alisa.

"Why?"

 **Danielle: That was an insult, right?**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...why does this keep happening to us?" Erika groaned.

 **Danielle: I feel insulted so I'm gonna assume that it was an insult.**

 **Regina: I didn't realise you knew what "assume" meant.**

 **Danielle: Why, I oughta...**

 **"Boss": Okay, break it up you two. As much as I like to see a catfight-**

 **Danielle: What...**

 **Regina: Excuse me?!**

 **"Boss": -now's not a good time.**

 **Danielle: Yeah, sure thing...what's your name again?**

 **"Boss": Clifford Beville, Clifford...Beville, you got that, right?**

 **Regina: Talking slowly won't make her understand her better.**

 **Danielle: Hey!**

 **James: Moving along now! I think Regina's team would be the most suitable candidate to bait the enemy.**

 **Regina: With all do respect, sir. Why do you think so?**

 **James: The Scimitar light tank is the most agile vehicle out of our entire line-up, plus it's also the smallest and hardest to hit. We need the bait to still be active up until they reach the engagement zone.**

 **Elizabeth: "The Kill-"**

 **Esabella: Elizabeth, just stop.**

 **James: Of course, we still need your consent, Regina. As the commander of your team, you have to be willing to do this. So, are you willing to do this?**

 **(Regina thought about it for a moment.)**

 **Regina: Very well, for the sake of our team, I'll do it.**

 **Fiona: Okay, that's settled. But, where's our "kill zone" going to be?**

 **James: That will have to wait until the tournament. So, I suppose this is the end of our strategy meeting.**

 **Clifford: About time, see you guys later.**

 **(Clifford gets up from his seat and walks out.)**

 **Fiona: Well, see you all on Wednesday.**

 **(Fiona walks out of the office, followed by the rest.)**

 **Mavis: Make sure to get plenty of rest the day before.**

 **Danielle: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

 **(** **The Prefectorial Board members stayed.)**

 **Elizabeth: You think it'll work, right?**

 **Esabella: You're unsure?**

 **James: I think...we should just hope for the best.**

 **Regina: Well, I shall take my leave now.**

 **(Regina left the office.)**

 **Elizabeth: What about Adrianne?**

 **James: Her? Well, she is a bit of a...late addition to the team, but I think she'll have no problems catching up everyone else.**

 **Elizabeth: It's not that...**

 **James: ...Oh...**

"Wonder what this is about," Kay commented.

"It probably isn't good, judging by that tone," said Maho.

 **Elizabeth: Is it okay for her to do Tankery?**

 **James: I am concerned about her, but I trust her judgement. If she thinks she is able to take Tankery, then so be it.**

 **Elizabeth: It's just that...last year...she...**

 **James: (sighs) As much as I want to forget about that, it's impossible to ignore. We'll just have to...hope for the best.**

"Well, that was a bit depressing..." Kay sighed.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Ritaiko commented.

"Like Maho said, it must be a bad thing, and it had something to do with Adrianne," Darjeeling commented.

"We'll just have to wait and see then," said Maho.

 **(Scene changes to the school gates, Danielle, Rebecca and Adrianne can be seen exiting the school gates.)**

 **Rebecca: Phew, I'm bushed.**

 **Adrianne: (sighs) I certainly am fatigued right now.**

 **?: If you don't mind me asking-**

 **(Camera changes to face the newcomer. It was a boy with short, black hair, who wore a tan jacket over a grey undershirt, charcoal gray cargo pants with a green military beret half-tucked into one of the pockets, and black combat boots.)**

 **Black-haired boy: -is there still an open slot for your Tankery team?**

 **Rebecca: Uh...well...**

 **Danielle: Well...we don't know...buuuuut, we can always use more members.**

 **Black-haired boy: Great!**

 **Adrianne: Kay, we don't have any extra tanks, and there's no extra spots in any of the teams for him. Besides, we already have extra members in case we need another team.**

 **Black-haired boy: No worries, I'll just bring my own.**

"Wait, he OWNS A TANK?" Erika exclaimed in shock.

"Hmm, impressive. Privately owning and maintaining a tank is no easy feat," Maho commented.

"Naomi? You got nothin' to say?" Kay asked.

Naomi stopped chewing her gum for a second, "I prefer to make comments only when I want to."

"Oh, okay then. Whatever floats your boat!"

 **Danielle: Uh..what?**

 **Rebecca: You own a tank?**

"Yukarin, you want a tank yourself...don't you?" Soari sweatdropped at the expression on Yukari's face.

 **Black-haired boy: Not really, my dad helps me out with the tricky bits. I don't use it much anyways, but now seems like the perfect opportunity to really push it.**

 **Rebecca: Wow! That's great! James is going to be happy about this!**

 **Adrianne: (sighs) Anyways, I'll be seeing you. Don't forget to come get me on Wednesday.**

 **Rebecca: Uh, when did we agree to that?**

 **Adrianne: Do you want me to come with you or not?**

 **Rebecca: Nothing personal, Adrianne. But, I'm not going to wake up any earlier just to come get you. Sorry.**

 **Adrianne: So, you can't be bothered to wake up at six?**

 **Danielle: Actually, we're all meeting _at_ six o'clock. We're supposed to wake up much earlier.**

 **Adrianne: ...**

 **Danielle: Fine, I'll come then.**

 **Black-haired boy: How about I come as well? I'm used to waking up early anyways.**

 **Adrianne: Fine. Bring something loud, just in case.**

 **Black-haired boy: Alright, it's settled then. I'll see you on Wednesday.**

 **Danielle: See ya!**

 **Rebecca: Bye!**

 **(All three of them walked away.)**

 **Rebecca: I wonder what tank he'll bring.**

 **Danielle: (shrugs) No idea.**

 **Black-haired boy: Hey, wait! I didn't...get your names yet...nevermind...**

 **(The boy takes out his phone and dials someone. After a while, someone answers.)**

 **Black-haired boy: Hello? Yeah, we're good. Y-yes, Wednesday, Wednesday. Just...just remember your practice, okay? We'll be fine. Meet me at my house, 5 a.m., okay?**

"Who wakes up that early," Mako asked.

 **Black-haired boy: Okay, bye.**

"Wonder what tank he'll bring?" Ritaiko wondered.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Hana.

 **(Timeskip to Wednesday. The tanks are shown parked outside the garage, all repainted.)**

 **Derek: Here you are, six tanks, fully repainted and touched up. We spent all evening deciding on the colour schemes and logos, I hope you'll like them.**

 **(Camera changes to the front of the T-10M, Derek and the Prefectorial Board members were standing next to the T-10M, which was now in a dark green colour. The school's crest can be seen painted on the side of the turret, along with a stylised tank shell in-flight surrounded by white wind lines.)**

 **James: Thank you.**

 **(Camera changes to the Leopard, which was painted gunmetal gray, with the school crest painted on the upper glacis plate. A black leopard head with a white outline was painted on the turret. Mavis' team was checking it out.)**

 **Nickie: Awesome!**

 **Mavis: I insisted that we do the repainting, but they wouldn't budge! Oh well, I guess we should still be grateful for their efforts.**

 **(Camera changes to the Centauro, which was now painted in a khaki brown colour, with the school crest painted on the lower glacis plate. A cannon barrel with shockwaves radiating from the muzzle was painted on the turret. Clifford stood on the engine deck and watched as the rest lowered the shells into the turret** **.)**

 **Clifford: Alright, that's it. Steady, steady, good, that's good.**

 **Nickie: I would have preferred a more cool-looking colour scheme, but this is pretty okay, I guess.**

 **Carla: It doesn't really matter what colour our vehicle is, (slams her fist into her palm) we're rolling in, raising hell, and maybe we'll kick some ass.**

"Maybe?" Mako mumbled.

 **Clifford: Probably would've been cooler if you didn't say "maybe".**

 **Carla: Sorry...**

 **(Camera changes to the S-tank, which was now painted azure, with the school crest painted on the lower glacis plate. A stylised stingray was painted on the upper glacis, next to the gun. Rebecca was leaning out of the driver's seat** **. James walked over her.)**

 **James: Good morning, Rebecca.**

 **Rebecca: Oh, morning!**

 **James: Where's the rest of your team?**

 **Rebecca: Kay's gone to get Adrianne, who probably isn't going to coming very soon.**

 **James: Oh dear...**

 **Rebecca: Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!**

 **James: Tell me what?**

 **Rebecca: Well...**

 **(Scene changes to a modest-looking two-storey house. Grunting noises can be heard from the inside. Camera changes to the inside of a bedroom. Danielle can be seen struggling and pulling at a blanket, which Adrianne was hiding under.)**

 **Danielle: (grunting) Adrianne, get up already!**

 **Adrianne: I'm tired...**

 **Danielle: WE HAVE A GODDAMN TOURNAMENT TO GO TO!**

 **Adrianne: ...I'm...tired...**

"Uh, Mako? You're not gonna be mad again, right?" Saori asked.

"No."

"Are you..."

"Yes."

 **Danielle: I swear, if you're not getting up, I'll...I'll...huh?**

 **(The house began to shake slightly.)**

 **Danielle: What's going on?**

 **(Camera changes to the outside of the house, a tank in a beige, russet, and charcoal black camo pattern rolled up next to the house. The tank had white line that went right around the lower half of the turret, with a break in the line containing the number "092". An emblem of a bear standing on its hind legs was above that, with the words "За славы" next to it.)**

"A T-64A..." Yukari stared in awe, "It was the tank that formed the basis of modern Russian tank designs, marking the first use of autoloaders as well as composite armour. Its production was kept mostly a secret up until 1970, several years after it formally entered service. In fact, no T-64s were ever exported, many ended up in Russian and Ukrainian service after the breakup of the Soviet Union."

Kay whistled, "He really took good care of it."

"Well, the camouflage and markings aren't historically accurate, but it does look pretty cool," Yukari commented.

 **(The tank comes to a halt, and then fires.)**

 **Neighbour: What the hell was that?**

 **?: No worries! It was just a blank!**

 **(Camera cuts to Adrianne's bedroom. Adrianne barely manages to get herself up.)**

 **Adrianne: It's too early for this...**

 **?: Nonsense!**

 **(Danielle opens the window and peeks out. The boy from yesterday could be seen standing on top of the tank.)**

 **Black-haired boy: Come on, get yourself in shape and let's go!**

 **(Camera cuts to the outside again.)**

 **Danielle: Huh, talk about a wake-up call.**

"It certainly is," Darjeeling commented.

"Who would do that anyways?" Alisa asked.

Miho and her friends silently agreed not to say anything.

 **(Adrianne joins Danielle at the window.)**

 **Adrianne: This was not what I had in mind.**

 **Black-haired boy: Well, you do seem like the type who would need a _major_ wake-up call.**

 **Adrianne: ...I'm going to get ready now...**

 **(Adrianne walks away from the window.)**

 **Danielle: Don't keep us waiting.**

 **(Danielle walks away from the window.)**

 **Black-haired boy: Wait, what're your...names...oh well...**

 **(Scene changes to the streets. The T-64A can be seen driving around a bend, Danielle was sitting on the front left side of the tank while Adrianne sat on the other side, groggily** **reading a manual titled "** **Stridsvagn 103 Handbok: Bakre Förarpositionen".)**

 **Some man: Hey, what's going on?**

 **(Camera zooms out. Some residents are peeking out of their balconies and windows as the T-64A drives past.)**

 **Some man: Is that a...tank?**

 **Some kid: Mom! Mom! It's a tank!**

 **Some old man: Oh, so it's the T-64A.**

 **(Camera cuts to Danielle's perspective, an old man can be seen watering his garden.)**

 **Some old man: It's been a while since I've seen a tank running around here.**

 **(Camera turns to face the other way, a man can be seen standing on a balcony.)**

 **Some man: So, it's true then. Redshire Hills is restarting its Tankery club?**

 **Danielle: Well, yeah.**

 **Some kid: Mom! Hurry! You're going to miss them!**

 **(Scene changes to the front of the school. Several trucks with flatbeds can be seen, some of the tanks have already been loaded onto some of them. The rest were lined up behind the empty trucks. James, Regina and Elizabeth can be seen standing next to the S-tank.)**

 **James: (checking his watch) Hmm, I wonder where she is.**

 **Regina: If she doesn't show up, we'll just have to leave without her.**

 **James: Give her time.**

 **(As if on cue, the T-64A come around the corner and stops right behind the S-tank.)**

 **Danielle: Hello!**

 **Adrianne: ...This is way too early for anyone to be awake...**

Mako silently agreed with her.

 **(Danielle hops off, while Adrianne slowly gets off. James approaches the two.)**

 **James: So, you're here, but who's driving this tank?**

 **(Two hatches opens, and two boys emerges from the turret, a third climbed out of the driver's compartment. The second boy had short dusty blond hair. He wore a white t-shirt with a picture of a thick mustache and the words "glorious mustache compels you" followed by "to shave", an olive tan jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans, and blue sneakers. The third had black hair. He wore a pale blue dress shirt with a black tie, a loosely buttoned black sweater vest, beige pants, and black derby shoes.)**

 **Black-haired boy: Redshire Hills' History Club, reporting.**

"Oh? Looks like they have one too," Hana commented.

 **Elizabeth: Well, better late than never, Alfred.**

 **Danielle: Huh? You two know each other?**

 **Elizabeth: I'm the Head of Elective Affairs, remember? I know every club and club member down to a tee.**

 **Danielle: Oh, okay.**

 **Alfred: So, Henry, Sidney, we're all here. We're ready for combat anytime.**

 **Regina: Now just wait a minute, you can't just _show up_ just like that-**

 **James: Regina, it's fine.**

 **Regina: But, sir...**

 **James: Every school in the tournament will receive enough** **accommodation for a full Tankery team, we currently do not. Plus, it never hurts to have another addition to our team.**

 **Alfred: Ok, so we're good then? Great! Sidney?**

 **Sidney (2nd black-haired boy): Yeah?**

 **Alfred: Don't scratch the tank when you get it up the lorry.**

 **Sidney: Okay.**

 **Elizabeth: Umm, there is room on the trailer, right?**

 **James: Of course.**

 **(Camera cuts to the S-tank, the T-10M in front can be seen slowly driving up onto the trailer. Adrianne was leaning against the side of the S-tank, still reading the manual** **.)**

 **Rebecca: Are you sure you can do this?**

 **Adrianne: Yes.**

 **Rebecca: Are you _sure_ you can do this?**

"Real confident, aren't you?" Erika drawled.

 **Adrianne: Yes.**

 **Rebecca: Are you...**

 **Adrianne: _Yes._**

 **Rebecca: Umm, okay...**

 **(Danielle walks over.)**

 **Danielle: All good to go?**

 **Rebecca: Yep...I think...**

 **Danielle: Hey, relax. You'll do fine, we'll all do fine. You know, just _"_** ** _feel free to shoot up a storm"_!**

 **Rebecca: So...should I shoot up a hurricane then?**

 **Danielle: Uh, let's not. We don't want to blow away the competition.**

Some chuckling could be heard.

"It wasn't even that funny," said Erika.

 **(Just then, Derek walked over.)**

 **Derek: Okay, your turn to go up.**

 **Rebecca: Okay!**

 **(Adrianne and Danielle backs away as the S-tank drives up onto the trailer.)**

 **Rebecca: Is that good?**

 **Overalls girl: Yeah, that's good enough.**

 **(Camera cuts to the road behind the trucks. A coach can be seen with the baggage compartment open. Fiona's team was standing next to it, along with a few others.)**

 **Mavis: My name is Mavis, Mavis Witherow. It's nice to meet you all.**

 **Samson: Same here.**

"It appears that they're introducing to each other," Darjeeling commented.

"Don't we already know their names?" Saori asked.

"We do, but some of the characters don't."

"Oh, I see. Makes sense."

 **Sonia: Who are you again?**

 **Martin: It's Martin, also known as PixelKnight1, if you surfed the internet regularly.**

 **Sonia: Wait, you're PixelKnight1!? Oh, I loved your latest video, it was hilarious!**

 **Martin: That's me. You know, I never thought I'd meet one of my followers in real life.**

 **Sonia: Me neither. I mean, I** **never thought I'd meet PixelKnight1 in real life. Wait, doesn't that mean...**

 **(As they were talking, the blonde-haired boy from earlier walked pass them with some duffel bags slung over his shoulders. Mavis comes over to help him load them into the coach.)**

 **Martin: Yep, Stephen...is** **GaminglyEnglish, his username I mean.**

 **Sonia: Huh, I always wondered why you two sound like them.**

 **Martin: You didn't figure that out?**

 **Mellissa: Hey, when you two are done warbling, get on. We're leaving soon.**

"Who even says that?" Erika raised an eyebrow.

 **Martin: Yeah, alright.**

 **Sonia: Okay.**

 **Martin: Who says "warbling" these days?**

 **Sonia: Dunno.**

 **(Camera cuts to further down the road. The convoy of trucks begins moving off, along with the coach.)**

 **Carla: Woo hoo!**

 **Sonia: I'm so excited...and...maybe a little nervous too.**

 **Joseph: I hope we'll do well.**

 **Nickie: I'm sure we will, we've been practising all month for this.**

"I wonder how the tournament will be like," said Yukari excitedly, "and what schools and countries we'll see."

"I'm betting on the Americans!" Kay exclaimed.

"Perhaps France will appear?" Pekoe suggested.

"Germany will certainly appear," Erika declared.

 **(Scene changes to a road overlooking a large town, the convoy can be seen driving past.)**

 **Fiona: Check it out.**

 **Mavis: Wow, I've only ever been here as a kid.**

 **Mellissa: Oh good. Maybe you can show us around later.**

 **(Scene changes again to the outskirts of the town. There are a lot of people gathered around the streets and in a nearby field, where stalls and a large screen had been set up.)**

 **Announcer: Attention, attention! The first qualifying round of the 63rd Annual WCTF Tankery Tournament will begin in about two hours. Please remain in the designated viewing areas during the match.**

"Wow, this looks like it'll be shaping up to be a really interesting show," Kay commented.

 **(Camera cuts to another part of the field, many large tents had been set up. The trucks were parked nearby and the tanks were being unloaded. The coach was parked some distance away, everyone can be seen disembarking from the coach.)**

 **Announcer: Don't worry, you will still have great views of the match with comfortable seating...and refreshments. Thank you, and have fun!**

 **Hugh: Man, that was a long drive.**

 **Sonia: I'm so excited...and still a little nervous.**

 **James: Okay, we have around an hour and a half to prepare. Stretch yourself, get the tanks ready and what not. I know this may be a bit overwhelming for some of you, so do what you need to do to prepare.**

 **Clifford: You got it.**

 **Fiona: Right!**

 **(Then, Elizabeth and Tina walks towards the group with a stack of boxes.)**

 **Elizabeth: Hey, before you go, don't forget to grab one of these!**

 **(She places her stack down, and opens one of the boxes, and takes out a olive green military jacket wrapped in plastic. It had a sergeant rank sewn into the upper part of both sleeves and a nametag that read "J. Pierce" sewn above the right breast pocket.)**

 **Carla: Uniforms?**

 **Elizabeth: Well, not exactly. We didn't have time to make a full uniform, all we got are jackets. Anyways, come get your jackets then.**

 **Fiona: Who's J. Pierce?**

 **James: That's me.**

 **(James walks over and takes the jacket.)**

 **Fiona: Wait, your last name is Pierce?**

 **James: Yes.**

"Hmm, Pierce? That's an...interesting family name," Darjeeling commented.

 **Sonia: Why didn't you tell us?**

 **James: You never asked.**

 **Elizabeth: Yeah, you asked me, and Esabella, and Regina too. You know all our last names, except for James. But now...you know his last name...so...yeah...**

 **Fiona: ...soooo...can I have my jacket?**

 **Elizabeth: Oh! Yeah, of course.**

 **(Scene changes to an intro sequence. The camera backs up from within a cannon barrel, it emerges from it, revealing that it was the gun of a Challenger tank, which was in a gray background. The gun fires and the camera follows the shell as it passes several screens of tank battles, before the shot hits a logo and ricochets off, this was the logo of the** **Worldwide Competitive Tankery Federation.)**

"That was pretty cool," Alisa commented.

"Hmm, it appears that this tournament is being televised," said Darjeeling.

"If that's so, then there's gonna be some cheeky commentary coming up real soon," Kay grinned.

"How would you know?" Alisa asked.

 **(Scene changes to the inside of a studio, a sportscaster's desk can be seen, there was a large screen behind it with the logo** **of the** **WCTF displayed. Two men can be seen sitting at the desk, one had short hazel hair and wore a navy blue suit, while the other had black hair in a crop hairstyle and wore a light gray suit.)**

 **Sportscaster No. 1: Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemen...to the** **63rd Annual WCTF Tankery Tournament! As usual, I'm your ever-loving sportscaster, Thomas Hemmingway.**

 **Sportscaster No. 2: And I'm your ever-loved sportscaster, John Cook.**

"Now what did I tell you?" Kay asked cheekily.

"Whatever, just enjoy your _cheeky_ commentary or whatever," Alisa replied.

"You said whatever twice."

"Shut up..."

 **John: Now, we here at the WCTF...that's the Worldwide Competitive Tankery Federation for those of you who don't know...have an affinity for...lots of stuff. Namely, keeping our competitors on their toes, keeping our viewers hungry for more, and of course...things that go boom...**

 **(As he said that, a picture of a cartoonish-looking tank firing its gun appeared.)**

Everyone chuckled a little.

 **John: And I'm sure our viewers would agree...at least for the part about things that go boom.**

Everyone chuckled a little more.

 **Thomas: For those of you who are joining us for the first time, allow us to go over the rules.**

 **John: The tournament is divided into three rounds. We start with the qualifying round, to weed out the competition. Then the second round, we pit the remaining competitors to see who comes out on top to participate in the final round. That's basically how it goes.**

 **Thomas: Correct. Also, age and school year are completely irrelevant, the only attribute being tested** **in this tournament** **...is skill. The final combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their school!**

 **John: We'll explain in a bit more detail later, but I'm sure there will be plenty of spectacular spectacles...on which to spectate on!**

"Okay, that's a bit too cheesy already," Kay commented, but she still chuckled a bit.

 **John: I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!**

 **(As he says this, the scene changes to the televised broadcasts all around the world, from a row of televisions in a shop window where bypassers stopped to watch, to an apartment with a group of friends watching it on a plasma television together, and a bar where all the patrons turned to view the screen)**

 **Thomas: Ah, and why would they? What do you think, Cathleen?**

 **(Scene changes to the field outside, a woman with shoulder-length blond hair was standing in front of the camera. She wore a beige long-sleeved sweater, light blue jeans and flats. She also had a microphone in her hand with the WCTF logo stamped on it.)**

 **Cathleen: Well, I can't wait for the first match of the day to start, and I don't think I'm alone. These fans came from all across the country just to watch this live, and they are looking very impatient indeed. All we can do now is to see how it goes later.**

 **(Camera cuts back to the studio.)**

 **Thomas: Well, speaking of which, let's see what's our first match of the day is going to be.**

 **John: Hailing from one of the most beautiful countries in the world, it's Helvetica Peak Academy of Switzerland.**

 **Thomas: And their opponent will be a local newcomer to the competitive Tankery circuit, Redshire Hills International School. I'm pumped up just thinking about what's to come, and I'm sure our viewers and even our competitors are too.**

 **John: So grab your popcorn, potato crisps and what not, because things are going to get...explosive...real soon.**

 **Thomas: I agree.**

 **(Scene changes to the tents where the team had gathered, many had already changed into their jackets.)**

 **Fiona: Okay, we're gonna do this, and we'll do it just like how we planned.**

 **Elizabeth: Yeah, just do your best.**

 **Regina: Hmph, just so we're clear, we won't blame you all if we lose.**

"That's kind of nice of her," Hana commented.

"Wait," said Alisa.

 **Regina: We will if you don't put in your best efforts though, so don't disappoint us.**

"Told you."

 **James: Well then, good luck everyone. Let's all do our best.**

 **All: Yeah!**

 **(Outro begins)**

"Soooo, next episode then?" Kay asked.

Everyone nodded.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Kill Zone**

 **(A shortened version of the WCTF intro plays, before it cuts to Thomas and John.)**

 **Thomas: Welcome back! I'm sure you all have grabbed your popcorn, sodas, and everything in between. Because the first qualifying match is about to begin!**

 **John: Now, as we all know, Elimination Match is the default for qualifying rounds.**

"Huh, interesting," Kay commented.

 **John: Of course, since Redshire Hills International School has arrived with less than the standard team size, Helvetica Peak Academy will reduce their numbers to make it fair. Not that it'll make things any less exciting.**

 **Thomas: I agree. Oh! Speaking of which, the match is about to start!**

 **(Scene changes to the field where the screen had been set up. Two rosters are shown, one labeled "Redshire Hills International School", the other labeled "Helvetica Peak Academy". The first displayed "T95E1", "B1 Centauro", "Leo. 1A5", "Scimitar LT", "T-10M", "Strv 103B", and "T-64A" in the rows underneath the title. The second one displayed four "Pz. 68 AA2", two "Pz. 61", and one "CV9030CH". The remaining three rows on both rosters were left empty. Thomas and John can be seen in the lower right corner in a small square, like a face cam.)**

"So, they have Panzer 68s and Panzer 61s, but what's a CV9030CH?" Assam asked.

"The CV90 is a family of Swedish tracked combat vehicles designed during the mid-1980s and early 1990s. The CV9030CH is an export version adopted by Switzerland, which used a 30 mm autocannon. Since it was developed specifically for the Nordic sub-arctic climate, it's off-road mobility is top-notch!" Yukari explained excitedly.

"Oh, I see."

 **John: Right, time to get out my sheet of witty comments. Now where did I put that?**

 **(John ducks below the table, sounds of paper shuffling can be heard.)**

Everyone chuckled.

 **Thomas: You actually keep that?**

 **John: Yes.**

 **Thomas: (exhales)**

 **(Scene changes to a larger field. Fiona, James, and Elizabeth were walking up to where Claude was standing. Two more people can be seen standing next to her, the first was a boy with short, crisp blond hair, the second was a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair. Both of them were wearing 1940s era Swiss Army dress uniforms.)**

"Wait, aren't those dress uniforms for the infantry?" Yukari pointed out, "They really didn't do their research very well, haven't they?"

"Hey, isn't that Claude over there?" Kay wondered.

 **Fiona: Hey, isn't that Claude over there?**

"Huh..."

"Again, why does this keep happening to us?"

 **Elizabeth: Yep, that's him alright.**

 **(The three walk up next to him, facing the two from Helvetica Peak.)**

 **Claude: The first match of the qualifying rounds, Helvetica Peak Academy of Switzerland versus Redshire Hills International School of Britain, will now begin. Elimination Match rules are in effect, the team that disables all vehicles of the opposing team will be the winner.**

 **(The boy walks up and offers a handshake to Fiona.)**

 **Helvetica Peak boy: I'm looking forward to fighting with you.**

 **(Fiona hesitates for a moment, before shaking his hand.)**

 **Fiona: Us too.**

 **Helvetica Peak boy: My name is Jostli, try not to forget my name.**

 **Fiona: Oh, of course I won't.**

 **(Jostli lets go.)**

 **Jostli: Good, let's fight.**

 **(Jostli and the girl walks away.)**

 **James: Fiona, let's go.**

 **Fiona: Right, coming!**

 **(Claude watches as they walked away.)**

 **Claude (whispers): Good luck.**

 **(Intro starts)**

"So...first match, how is it going to go then?" Kay asked.

"Obviously, they win. Otherwise, we wouldn't have to sit through like a ton of episodes," Alisa replied sarcastically.

"It probably won't be easy. Even with balanced teams, they are still going up against more experienced crews," Darjeeling commented.

 **(Camera cuts to Jostli and the girl, who were approaching a row of tanks, which were all painted with an olive green, light brown, and black camouflage pattern. They were all parked near the edge of a forest.)**

 **[Author's Note: I'm not even vaguely familiar with the geography of Carlisle, so please excuse me if I portray any part of it inaccurately or incorrectly. Also, many dialogue in foreign languages are translated using Google Translate, so they might not be very accurate as well.]**

 **Helvetica Peak girl: Kommandant,** **verwenden wir die serienmäßig taktik noch? (Subtitles: Commander, are we still using the standard tactics?)**

 **Jostli: Ja, aber halten Sie ein Auge, Aina. Sie dürfte uns überraschen (Subtitles: Yes, but keep an eye out, Aina. They might surprise us.)**

 **Aina: V** **erstanden, Kommandant. (Subtitles: Understood, Commander.)**

"Umm, that's German, right?" Saori asked.

"Yes, it is," Maho replied.

"Wait, so people speak German in Switzerland?"

"Apparently."

 **(Camera cuts to the middle of an abandoned village, the tanks from Redshire Hills were parked there. Camera zooms in on the T95E1, which was painted with the Woodland Pattern. A stylised tank helmet with an ace of spades playing card leaning against it was painted on the turret, and the school crest was painted on the upper glacis plate. Fiona can be seen climbing into the tank.)**

 **(Camera then cuts to the inside of the T95E1.)**

 **"Episode 5: We're Rolling Out!"**

"Weeee're rooooolliiiing out," Kay sang.

"Still got that song stuck in your head?" Alisa asked.

 **Sonia: Hello again!**

 **Samson: How did it go?**

 **Fiona: Okay, everything will be okay. Let's have a good match!**

 **Sonia: Right!**

 **(Camera cuts between the other tanks, before cutting to Thomas and John.)**

 **Thomas: Always the tensest moment of the tournament.**

 **John: Yes, yes it is.**

 **(Camera cuts to a frontal view of the Helvetica Peak team, then the Redshire Hills team.)**

 **Claude: (radio): Match...start! Panzer Vor!**

 **(The tanks begin to move, driving past the camera. Camera then cuts to the Helvetica Peak team, their tanks drives off one by one.)**

 **John (offscreen): And they're off!**

 **(Camera cuts to the field where the large screen had been set up. An overhead view of the Redshire Hills team can be seen.)**

 **Thomas: Well, I have high hopes for the newcomers. Let's see how they do.**

 **(Camera cuts to the Redshire Hills team, who were driving down the field.)**

 **Fiona: Remember the plan. If we pull it off, we'll finish this nice and easy!**

"If I know any better, it'll go about as well as it can be," Erika commented sarcastically.

"Uh...have confidence in them, Erika," said Ritaiko.

 **James (radio): Team Blizzard, Stingray, and...Echo-Echo will cover the east.**

"Weird names," Mako commented.

The rest of the Ooarai team decided not to comment on that.

 **James (radio): Team Forrest, Ebony, and Snowdrift will cover the south.**

 **Sonia (radio): Which way is south?**

 **Danielle (radio): Umm, that way?**

 **Adrianne: Danielle, south is not behind you...**

 **Danielle: I thought I told you to call me "Kay".**

 **Adrianne: I'm not really a last-name basis kind of person.**

 **James (radio): And...is this a typo?**

 **Elizabeth: Nope.**

 **James (radio): Well, okay. Team Ice Cube?**

"Okay, 'Ice Cube'? What kind of name is that?" Alisa remarked.

 **(The Scimitar rolls in front of the camera, it was painted light gray. The school crest was painted on the sides, and a cartoonish-looking ice cube painted on the turret. "13 GG 37" was painted in black on the transmission cover.)**

Alisa snickered, "Well, I almost feel sorry for her."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

" _Almost_."

 **Regina (radio): Here.**

 **James** **(radio)** **: Bait the enemy and lead them towards point E12. We'll take care of the rest from there.**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the Scimitar.)**

 **Regina: Affirmative. (sighs) How did I get dragged in here with you two?**

 **Stephen: You tell me.**

 **Regina: Also, what's with our team name?**

 **Martin: I don't see what's wrong with it.**

 **Regina: It's nonsensical, couldn't you have come up with a more _suitable_ name?**

 **Stephen: It's as _suitable_ as it gets.**

"Ohhhh, buuuuurn," Kay sing-songed.

"Again, I feel sorry for her...almost."

 **Martin: You didn't have a problem when you approved it.**

 **Regina: I was groggy.**

 **Stephen: Sleep more then.**

 **Regina: You think I have it easy, don't you?**

 **Stephen: Wait, you don't? That's...quite shocking...**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the S-tank, Regina's voice can be heard on the radio. Danielle was snickering uncontrollably.)**

 **Regina** **(radio)** **: Oh, you two...**

"Looks like someone left their radio on..." Saori commented.

"Unfortunate," Darjeeling remarked.

 **(Camera cuts to the outside. The Scimitar swerves to the left and drives away.)**

 **Sonia** **(radio)** **: Can someone please tell me where south is?**

 **Joseph: Let's just follow the rest.**

 **(The remaining tanks can be seen driving off into the distance.)**

 **John: Looks like Redshire Hills is...well...I'm actually not sure what they're up too.**

 **Thomas: All in due time my friend, all in due time. Speaking of which, the Scimitar appears to be searching for the enemy team. Let's hope they don't get disabled.**

 **John: Yeah, because honestly, light tank drivers aren't really known to be the most sanest of individuals.**

 **Thomas: Ignoring that _blatant generalisation_ , looks like the first encounter is approaching quickly.**

 **(Camera cuts to the large screen. This time, a map was displayed. A tank-shaped icon labeled "RHIS" and "Scimitar LT" was displayed in the middle, several other icons labeled "HPA" and "Pz. 68" alongside "Pz. 61" were slowly approaching from the top.)**

 **(Camera then cuts to the Scimitar, which was parked behind a small bush at the top of a hill. Regina pops out of the turret, looks around, and then takes out a pair of binoculars. Camera cuts to her POV as she peeks through the binoculars. After a few seconds, several tanks can be seen cresting another hill some distance away.)**

 **Regina: Identify targets.**

 **(Camera cuts back to the Scimitar. Stephen comes out of the gunner's hatch.)**

 **Stephen: Uh...I can't see a damn thing.**

"Just give him the binoculars," said Alisa.

 **(Regina reluctantly handed the binoculars to Stephen.)**

"Huh, that was a thing," Kay commented.

 **(Stephen peers through the binoculars.)**

 **Stephen: Hmm, 2 Panzer 68s and 2 Panzer 61s. Funny, that's only about half their force.**

 **Regina: Regardless, taking out half their force should allow us to secure our victory. So long as we isolate the remaining tanks afterwards.**

 **Stephen: Yeah. Anyways, I looks like they're close enough. Let's begin.**

 **Regina: Hmm, are you certain?**

 **Stephen: Hey, who's the one with the binoculars around here?**

 **Regina: Hmpf.**

 **(Stephen and Regina drop back down into the Scimitar.)**

 **(Camera cuts to the Helvetica Peak tanks, several shells bounce off their front. The two leading tanks turn their turret slightly to the right. Camera cuts to the gunner's POV, who was looking through the gun sights. The Scimitar can be seen in the distance, which was turning around.)**

 **(Camera cuts to the Scimitar.)**

 **Regina: Withdraw, now!**

 **(A shot hits the hill behind them.)**

 **Stephen: Whoa!**

"Now they just need to lure them back to the rest of the team to take care of the rest," said Miho.

"Let's hope they can pull it off," Yukari commented.

"But where's the rest of their team?" Erika wondered.

"Right, this plan won't really work if the entire team engages from multiple directions," Maho commented.

 **(Camera cuts back to the Panzer 68s and Panzer 61s, who were now giving chase.)**

 **Panzer 68 commander** **(radio)** **: Commander, we have a visual on their light tank.**

 **Jostli** **(radio)** **: Affirmative, don't chase them for too long. It might only be a feint. Keep a lookout for their main force.**

 **Panzer 68 commander** **(radio)** **: Roger.**

 **(The tanks begin firing on the move.)**

 **(Camera cuts to the Scimitar. Several shots either hits the ground around them or narrowly miss them.)**

 **Stephen: Incoming!**

 **Martin: No worries! We'll get out of this alive, if my name isn't Martin Al-**

 **(A shot narrowly misses the Scimitar and hits the ground in front of it, showering the tank with dirt.)**

 **Martin: Son of a motherless-!**

 **(Another shot misses hits the ground nest to them.** **The Scimitar proceeds to zig-zag its way into the distance, with the Helvetica Peak team in tow.)**

"The bait's been set," Yukari commented.

"But where's the rest of them?" Ritaiko wondered.

 **(Camera cuts to a small ridge. The rest of the Redshire Hills team was parked on top of it, facing the steeper side. Camera zooms in on the Leopard 1A5, Mavis was taking pictures of the landscape with her camera. Camera then cuts to the inside of the tank, Darcy was peering through the gun sights, Nickie appeared to be bored out of her mind, and Mellissa was reapplying her make-up.)**

 **Nickie: Shouldn't Tankery be more exciting then this?**

 **(Mavis ducks back into the tank.)**

 **Mavis: Well, my dad told me that tank crews have to sit in cramped tank interiors for hours on end, through hot summers or frigid winters. In comparison, we have it easy.**

 **Nickie: Huh...I never really thought about it that way...**

 **(Camera cuts to the Centauro, heavy metal music can be faintly heard. Camera cuts to the inside, Carla was playing a song on her phone, with the volume turned up.)**

 ** _Panzers on Russian soil_**

 ** _A thunder in the east_**

 **Hugh: This is a nice song.**

 **Carla: You're telling me.**

"Hmm, this song sounds familar..." Kay pondered.

"It's a bit...rough for my tastes," Darjeeling commented.

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the S-tank, Danielle was also playing a song on her phone.)**

 _ **One million men at war**_

 ** _The Soviet wrath unleashed_**

 **Danielle: Hmm, nice song.**

 **Adrianne: Can you keep it down? I'm trying to read.**

 _ **Fields of Prokorovka**_

 **Danielle: Whatcha say?**

 _ **Where heat of battle burned**_

 **Rebecca: She said _"keep it down"_!**

 _ **Suffered heavy losses**_

 **Danielle: What!?**

 _ **And the tide of war was turned**_

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the T95E1.)**

 **Fiona: Jeez, where are those guys?**

 **Sonia: Oh hey! Here they come now!**

 **Fiona: Huh? Really?**

 **(Camera cuts to the forest nearby. The Scimitar bursts out the bushes and races towards the ridge.)**

"Yep, they're here, along with some company," Alisa commented.

 **(Camera cuts back to the T95E1, Fiona picks up her radio.)**

 **Fiona** **: We've got incoming!**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the S-tank.)**

 _ **Reinforce the frontline**_

 **Danielle: Huh!? Oh! Rebecca, get on the gun!**

 **Rebecca: That's what you could hear?**

 _ **Force the axis to retreat**_

 **(Danielle fumbles with her phone for a moment.)**

 _ **Send in-**_

 **Danielle: Alright, let's do this.**

 **(Camera cuts back to the forest. The Helvetica Peak team emerges, and races towards the ridge. Camera cuts to the inside of the lead tank, a Panzer 68. The gunner was peering into his sights, he looks surprised for a moment, before looking more closely into his sights. Camera cuts to his POV, the tanks on the ridge can be seen.)**

 **Panzer 68 gunner:** **Gesù! (Subtitles: Jesus!)**

"Wait, that doesn't sound German!" Saori exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly, Switzerland has more than one official language," Darjeeling explained, "I think there was...Romanian? No, no, that's not right..."

 **(Camera cuts to the tanks on the ridge.)**

 **Fiona** **(radio)** **: Fire!**

 **(Several 90 mm, 122 mm, 105 mm, and 125 mm rounds were fired at the Panzer 68s and 61s. Most of which impacted the ground rather than the targets, others bounced off turrets and any surfaces that wasn't flat.)**

"Come one, at that range?" Erika drawled.

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the T-64A. The autoloader rams a new round into the breech.)**

 **Alfred: Come on, get your aim right this time, Henry.**

 **Henry: Oookay...**

 **(Camera cuts to Henry's POV, a Panzer 61 drives into his reticle. He pulls the trigger. Camera cuts back to the outside. The T-64A's cannon fires, and the shell hits the Panzer 61 dead center. It grinds to a halt and a white flag pops out.)**

 **Henry: Enemy vehicle disabled!**

 **(Camera cuts back to the sportscaster duo.)**

 **Thomas: And Redshire Hills draws first blood. Looking good so far.**

 **John: Oh hang on! Here comes trouble!**

 **(Camera cuts back to the ridge. The remaining Helvetica Peak tanks were driving up the more gentle slopes on both sides of the ridge, while the Redshire Hills tanks were turning around to engage them.)**

 **Danielle: They're gonna climb up here any second now!**

 **(Camera cuts to the Leopard.)**

 **Mavis: Aim at their treads!**

 **(The Leopard drives forwards.)**

 **Darcy: I-I can't aim down enough.**

 **(The Leopard continues driving forwards.)**

 **Mellissa: Chill, I'll take care of that.**

 **(The Leopard slowly inches its way over the edge of the ridge.)**

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Yukari pointed out.

"This won't end well," Kay shook her head.

 **Mavis: Watch it! Wait, too far! Back up! Back! Up!**

 **(The Leopard began sliding off the ridge. Mellissa puts it in reverse but the tank slides off.)**

 **Mavis: Oh god!  
**

 **Nickie: Whooooaaa!**

 **(The Leopard slides down the ridge.)**

 **Mavis: Turn the turret! The gun's going to run aground!**

 **(Camera cuts to the bottom of the ridge, a Panzer 68 was driving alongside it. Camera then cuts to the inside, the girl from earlier, Aina, was sitting in the commander seat. She hears a noise, and glances to her side, only to see a Leopard 1A5 sliding down the ridge towards her.)**

 **Aina: Eh?!**

 **(The Leopard crashes into the Panzer 68, flipping it onto its side, where it balanced for a moment before rolling completely upside down. The Leopard comes to a rest with its turret turned to the left.)**

 **Mavis: Ow!**

 **Nickie: Everyone okay?**

 **Mellissa: Uhh...super...**

 **Nickie: Hey uh...now what?**

 **Mellissa: Well, we're still fine.**

 **(Just then, a shot hits the side of the Leopard, knocking it out. A Panzer 61 drives around the two disabled tanks.)**

"That didn't end...the way I expected."

 **Mellissa: Err, I think we're...not fine...**

"Yes, we can see that."

 **Mavis: Yes, we can see that.**

Erika didn't say a word. But she glared at the screen so hard that if the power of her glare could be harnessed, she could technically power every light in Tokyo.

"Erika, enough of that," said Maho.

"Yes, commander."

 **Aina** **(radio)** **: Kommandant, d** **as ist Monte Rosa Zwei, w** **ir worden sind beseitigt. (Commander, this is Monte Rosa Two, we have been eliminated.)**

 **Jostli** **(radio)** **: J** **emand verletzt? (Anyone hurt?)**

 **Aina** **(radio)** **: Nein. (No.)**

 **(Camera cuts to the Centauro, as it turned around to engage the second Panzer 68 that was almost at the top of the ridge.)**

 **Carla: Oh boy. Nicky!**

 **Nicky: On it!**

 **Clifford: Back, back, ba-**

 **(A shot hits the ground behind** **the Centauro.** **)**

"Wait, where did that come from?" Saori asked.

Yukari held up her fingers one by one, "They took out a Panzer 68 and a Panzer 61, another Panzer 68 and Panzer 61 are currently engaging them...That leaves two Panzer 68s and a CV9030CH unaccounted for."

"Not anymore apparently," Darjeeling commented.

 **Carla: Whoa!**

 **Nicky: What was that?**

 **(Camera cuts to the hill behind the ridge. A Panzer 68 can be seen driving down the other side as a second one began cresting the hill.)**

 **Jostli: Monte Rosa Four, Grand Combin One, pin them down! We'll provide fire support!**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-10M. It turns around to engage the two Panzer 68s. Its gun fires, but misses. The Scimitar can be seen driving up alongside it.)**

 **Regina** **(radio)** **: Sir! Our position's been compromised!**

"Yes, we can see that," Alisa drawled.

 **James** **(radio)** **: Yes, I can see that.**

"..."

"..."

"Why?"

"Join the freaking club..."

 **Regina** **(radio)** **: Sir, I apologise. We forgot to account for the remaining enemy tanks during our reconnaissance.**

 **James** **(radio)** **: Now's not particularly the best of times for regret. Regina, stay behind the stronger vehicles. We can't afford to have you eliminated.**

 **Regina** **(radio)** **: Of course.**

 **(The Scimitar drives away. The T-10M fires again as return shots bounce off it's turret and upper glacis.)**

 **(Camera cuts to the T95E1.)**

 **Sonia** **: What do we do?**

 **Fiona** **(radio)** **: We're sitting ducks if we stay here. We have to fall back.**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-64A.)**

 **Alfred** **(radio)** **: Agreed, a tactical withdraw at this point is our best option, but w** **e need an opening.**

 **Henry: No problem. Sidney!**

 **Sidney: Right!**

 **(The T-64A drives towards the slope next to the ridge, and encounters a Panzer 61. The Panzer 61 fires first, but it simply bounces off the steeply-angled front of the T-64A, which fires back in return. The shot knocks out the Panzer 61 and the T-64A drives around it.)**

 **Alfred** **(radio)** **: Left flank has been cleared, follow us!**

 **(Camera cuts to the T95E1, which is now driving off.)**

 **Fiona** **(radio)** **: Roger, we're on our way. Everyone, retreat!**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-10M.)**

 **James** **(radio)** **: Affirmative.**

 **(The T-10M withdraws, and the rest of the team follow suit. Camera cuts to the S-tank.)**

 **Danielle: Everyone's retreating. Let's go!**

 **Rebecca: Alright!**

 **(A shot hits the side of the S-tank.)**

 **Rebecca: Wah!**

 **(The left track breaks. The right track begins moving, but the tank doesn't go anywhere at all.)**

 **Rebecca: Huh? What happened?**

 **Adrianne: Our track must have broke.**

 **Rebecca: Not again!**

 **(Camera cuts to the rest of the team racing down the slope, and away from the ridge.** **Camera cuts back to the S-tank.)**

 **Rebecca** **(radio)** **: Wait! Don't leave us here!**

 **(A Panzer 68 drives up next to it, and slowly turns its turret towards it.)**

 **Danielle: Uh oh.**

 **(The Panzer 68 fires. Unsurprisingly, it hits its target. A white flag pops out.)**

 **Adrianne** **(radio)** **: We're down.**

 **Rebecca** **(radio)** **: Good luck you guys!**

 **Danielle** **(radio)** **: Win it for us, 'kay?**

Alisa groans, "Ugh, there she goes again."

"Come on, it's not that-"

"Yes, _it is_."

 **(Camera cuts to an overhead view of the ridge. The Redshire Hills team can be seen driving away, while the Helvetica Peak team drove to the edge of the ridge. Several shots rang out, which all miss.)**

 **Thomas: Oh ho! Looks like the table's been turned, and its not in Redshire Hills' favour.**

 **(Camera cuts to a road on the outskirts of a town, the Redshire Hills team turns onto it and heads towards the town.)**

 **Regina: Did we lose them?**

 **Martin: You know, you're not supposed to say tha-**

 **(Several shots hits the back of the Scimitar, it comes to a stop and pops a white flag.)**

 **Stephen: Oh, we've been camped! That's not fair!**

 **(Camera cuts to a nearby bush. The CV90 can be seen behind it, with wisps smoke coming out of its cannon barrel.)**

 **Jostli (radio): The town? Okay-**

 **(Camera cuts to the Helvetica Peak team, Jostli can be seen riding the Panzer 68 unbuttoned.)**

 **Jostli: -we'll head there now. Weisshorn One, update enemy status every fifteen minutes.**

 **CV90 commander** **(radio)** **: Roger.**

 **(Camera cuts back to the Redshire Hills team, who was driving through the town now.)**

 **Regina** **(radio)** **: My apologies, sir. We've been eliminated.**

 **James** **(radio)** **: Right.**

 **Alfred** **(radio)** **: We took out three enemy vehicles, and we lost...three as well, I think.**

 **Fiona** **(radio)** **: So, we still got a chance of doing this.**

 **James** **(radio)** **: Question is, what do we do now?**

"Well, currently they have the terrain advantage, being in a urban area. It's ideal for setting up close-range ambushes, limits their visibility, and does not allow them to take advantage of their long-range firepower," Miho mused.

 **Alfred: We've gotten a headstart, but they won't take forever to get here. We were spotted after all.**

 **Carla: Well, let's get it on then!**

 **(Camera cuts to a hotel room. A girl can be seen sitting on an armchair facing a television, which showed a bird's eye view of the town as the Redshire Hills team navigated around it. Just then, someone knocked on the door.)**

 **Girl that is totally relevant to the plot later: Come in.**

Everyone's eyes widened at the girl's voice. Pekoe turned to Darjeeling.

"Darjeeling, did you happen to moonlight as a voice actress?"

Darjeeling, equally surprised, slowly shook her head, "No, if I remember correctly."

"Her resemblance is...uncanny," Naomi remarked.

"Agreed," said Alisa.

 **(A boy entered the room, and approached the girl.)**

 **Boy that is** **totally relevant to the plot later: You sent for me?**

 **GTITRTTPL: I sent for you? Oh, yes I did.**

 **B** **TITRTTPL: What is it then?**

 **GTITRTTPL: I just wanted someone to hold a conversation with me.**

 **BTITRTTPL: Hmm, very well then. What is it that you wanted to talk about?**

 **(The girl gestured towards the television.)**

 **BTITRTTPL: ...I see...**

 **(Camera cuts to the road leading into the town. The Helvetica Peak team emerges from the field and turns onto it. The CV90 drives out of a nearby bush and follows them. Camera then cuts to a quaint neighbourhood. The three Panzer 68s split up at an intersection. The CV90 followed the one going down the central road.)**

 **Jostli (radio): Find them, and report their positions. Do not chase them in too far.**

 **(Camera cuts to the T95E1, who was parked halfway around a corner.)**

 **Fion (radio): Everyone ready?**

 **James (radio): We're in position.**

 **Alfred (radio): All good.**

 **Clifford (radio): We're ready, you're ready?**

 **Fiona (radio): Wait, Clifford? Where's Carla?**

 **Clifford (radio): Well, we had to mix it up a bit. Nicky hit too many trees...and lampposts...and fences...**

 **Nicky (radio): ALLEGEDLY!**

"Jeez, no need to shout. We can hear you just fine," said Alisa.

 **Clifford: (radio): So, I'm the commander now. Carla's the loader, Nicky's on the gun, and Hugh's driving.**

 **James (radio): Well, as long as you're comfortable with it, it shouldn't be a problem.**

 **Clifford (radio): Wait, I think they're coming.**

 **(Camera cuts to a Panzer 68 that was driving down a street lined with shops on either sides. As it drove past an intersection, a shot rang out, and hit the front of the turret from the side. The extreme angle causes it to bounce off harmlessly. The Panzer 68 turns right as the camera zooms out, revealing the Centauro parked just down the road.)**

 **Nicky: Uh oh.**

 **Clifford: Gun it, Hugh!**

 **(The Centauro reverses, narrowly missing the return shot. It turns onto a smaller street. Camera cuts to the Panzer 68's POV as it follows the Centauro down the narrow road. It fires again, but the Centauro turns a corner and the shot misses. The Panzer 68 turns the corner, the Centauro can be seen up ahead. The Panzer 68 speeds up and almost catches up, but the Centauro turns another corner at the last second. The Panzer 68 understeers and crashes into a shop.)**

"Woah!" Kay exclaimed.

"Umm, Darjeeling? That reminds me, what happened to that shop one of our Matilda's ran into?" Assam asked.

"Well, the owner was...quite grateful about it for some reason. He even sent his thanks to our school," Darjeeling replied.

"Huh, that's a bit unusual."

"Well, if you keep your face to the sunshine, you cannot see the rainbow."

"Helen Keller, wasn't it?"

 **John: Ohhh, looks like someone's receiving "collateral damage compensation"...again...**

 **(Camera cuts to the Centauro.)**

 **Carla: Woo hoo! We lost them!**

 **Hugh: And I thought we were never getting out of that.**

 **(The Centauro turns a corner, and runs straight into the barrel of another Panzer 68.)**

 **Hugh: Umm...**

 **(A second Panzer 68 appears, its gun pointed at the rear of the Centauro.)**

 **Clifford: Oh no.**

 **Carla: Oh no.**

 **Hugh: Oh no.**

 **Nicky: Oh-**

 **(Both fire simultaneously.)**

 **Nicky: -shit...**

"Why do I feel like he was gonna say something else?" Kay wondered.

Erika wanted to retort, but she found herself thinking in the same way.

"Yeah, me too..." Yukari added.

"Okay, this is getting a bit weird now. Can we just watch this?" Ritaiko suggested.

Everyone agreed.

 **(Camera cuts to the T-10M, which was driving through a residential area.)**

 **Clifford: (radio): Sorry guys, we got taken out and didn't get anyone.**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the tank.)**

 **James: (radio): I see. You've done your best. Don't worry, we'll take it from here.**

 **Elizabeth: Can we really still do this?**

 **James: We can still try.**

 **Tina: That's not really saying much.**

 **James: I know. Full speed ahead.**

 **(Tina shifts the tank into gear. Camera cuts to the outside. The T-10M accelerates down the road.)**

 **James (radio): Team Snowdrift, Team Forrest, where are you right now?**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-64A.)**

 **Alfred (radio): On the uh...main street right now, I think.**

 **James (radio): Team Forrest?  
**

 **(Camera cuts to the T95E1, which was being pursued by two Panzer 68s and the CV90.)**

 **Fiona (radio): Kind of in a bit of a pinch right now.**

 **Alfred (radio): Where?**

 **Fiona (radio): I don't know! All I know is that there's a roundabout coming up!**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-10M.)**

 **James (radio): What roundabout?**

 **(Camera zooms out to reveal a roundabout ahead. The T95E1 can be seen speeding through it, closely followed by the Panzer 68s and CV90. Shots were flying everywhere.)**

 **James (radio): Oh, that roundabout.**

 **(Camera cuts to the T95E1. There was some roadworks up ahead. The T95E1 stops and turns around. The Panzer 68s and the CV90 can be seen approaching.)**

 **Sonia: What do we do now?**

 **Fiona: To be honest, I'm not really sure...**

 **Samson: Well, that's reassuring.  
**

 **(Camera cuts to the Panzer 68. As it drives forwards, a shot suddenly hits it on the right side. Camera cuts to an overhead view, revealing that the T-10M had shot through a gap between two houses.)**

 **Elizabeth: Got 'em!**

 **(Camera cuts to the T95E1. The tank accelerates and turns onto the front lawn of a house.)**

 **Fiona: We'll take one out and get out of here!**

 **Sonia: Roger!**

 **Joseph: Affirmative!**

 **(The T95E1 stops, and fires. The shot misses the Panzer 68, but hits the CV90 behind it instead. The T95E1 drives off through the fence between two of the houses.)**

 **Josli: Reverse, now!**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-10M. A third Panzer 68 can be seen approaching from the opposite direction, its gun aimed at the T-10M's side.)**

 **Tina: Oh dear!**

 **(The Panzer 68 fires as the T-10M begins reversing. The shot connects anyways and the T-10M is disabled.)**

 **Alfred: Hang on! We're on our way!**

 **(Camera cuts to the Panzer 68's POV. The T-10M rolls backwards, revealing the T-64A approaching from the front. Its gun fires, taking out the Panzer 68.)**

 **Henry: We're good.**

 **(The T95E1 turns onto the road in front of them.)**

 **Fiona (radio): There's only two of them left.**

 **Alfred (radio): One actually.**

"This is pretty intense," Kay commented.

"Isn't sensha-do pretty much the same?" Saori asked.

"Well...yeah. But, watching shensha-do is almost as intense as participating in it, right?"

"Well then, it appears that the odds are in their favour now," Darjeeling commented, turning back to the screen.

"A 2 vs 1 situation is favourable, but not by much if they don't take advantage of it properly," Maho commented.

 **Fiona (radio): Let's get them!**

 **Alfred (radio): Hey, let's not celebrate until it's all over.**

 **Fiona: Right, let's go.**

 **(The T-64A turns around and the two tanks began moving off.)**

 **Alfred (radio): Stick close to the wall.**

 **(The two approached an intersection. The T-64A drives out and gets hit in the side, causing the track to break.)**

 **Sidney: We've lost our track!**

 **(The Panzer 68 approaches, and fires again. The shot connects and takes out the T-64A.)**

 **Alfred (radio): We're down! It's up to you now!**

 **Fiona (radio): Umm, okay.**

 **(The Panzer 68 stopped just before the intersection.)**

 **Sonia: Now what?**

 **Fiona: Joseph, back it up a bit.**

 **Joseph: Right.**

 **(The T95E1 reverses and turns away from the wall.)**

 **Fiona: Joseph, try to bait them into firing, then we'll finish this.**

 **Joseph: Right.**

 **(Joseph repositions the tank and pauses for a moment. Then, the T95E1 surges forwards.)**

 **Joseph: Get ready, Sonia.**

 **Sonia: Alright!**

 **(Joseph brakes hard as the T95E1 went halfway around the corner. The Panzer 68 fires, but hits the upper glacis at an extreme angle, causing the shot to ricochet.)**

 **Fiona: Now's our chance!**

 **(The T95E1 drove around the Panzer 68, its gun trained on the Panzer 68's side. The Panzer 68 tried to turn towards the T95E1, but the T95E1 fires and the Panzer 68 is disabled.)**

 **Claude (PA system): Helvetica Peak Panzer 68, inoperable.**

 **(Camera cuts to the screen at the spectator's field. The team rosters were displayed, only "T95E1" and "Pz. 68 AA2" were highlighted. Then, "Pz.68 AA2" became grayed out.)**

 **Claude (PA system): All tanks of Helvetica Peak Academy have been eliminated. The winner is Redshire Hills International School.**

 **(Camera cuts to the spectators, some were cheering, others were whispering amongst themselves or looked surprised.)**

"They seem surprised," Saori commented.

"Well, it's not everyday a no-name school beats a more experienced one in a tournament," said Alisa.

 **(Camera cuts to the S-tank, which was being secured to armoured recovery vehicle. Danielle can be seen smoking a cigarette.)**

"Wait, is she smoking?" Kay asked.

"Well, they did say she was a delinquent, right?" Hana replied.

"Yeah, speaking of which, this is the first time she's done anything borderline 'deliquent'," Erika added.

"Oh hey, you're right," said Kay.

 **Danielle: Huh, looks like we won.**

 **Rebecca: We did?! Yes! Yes! We did it!**

 **Adrianne: Can you stop that, I'm trying to read here.**

 **Rebecca: Sorry.**

 **Adrianne: No, not you.**

 **Danielle: Hey, come on. I just started with this one.**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-10M. James and the others were standing near or on the T-10M.)**

 **James: So, we won this round.**

 **Tina: You think we can really do this?**

 **James: I'm not exactly certain. But it's good to have hope.**

 **(Camera cuts to the tents, the team was resting inside while the Auto Shop Club members were fixing the tanks nearby.)**

 **James: Well, we've all done a good job today. Let's keep this up.**

 **Samson: (sighs) My shoulders are really sore.**

 **James: Now, I wanted to do a debriefing. But I believe it's better that you all have some rest.**

 **Regina: We'll review our battle performance tomorrow. Meet up here, no later than 11 AM.**

 **Danielle: Right, right.**

 **Regina: Say it once, and only once.**

 **Danielle: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...**

Mako smirked slightly.

 **(** **WCTF intro plays, then cuts to Thomas and John.)**

 **Thomas: Now that was a pretty close match if I say so myself.**

 **John: But before we move on to our next match, I think we should tease you a bit.**

"You bastard," Kay muttered.

"Did you say something, Kay?" Darjeeling questioned.

"Umm, no..."

 **Thomas: That's right. Something interesting will be coming up in the second round. We're not allowed to say anything about it yet. But we _are_ allowed to say that Lady Luck will be smiling down upon us for the entire second round. And by "us", I mean only "us".**

 **John: That's all we have for now. So, our second match for today will be-**

 **(Outro starts)**

"Aww, why do they always have to tease us?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...pause..."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Heating Up, Breaking Down**

 **(Scene starts on a peaceful, serene, tranquil shot of a field overlooked by steep hills. A bunny hops into view.)**

"That's cute," Hana commented.

"It is pretty cute," Miho blushed.

"I can bet on Darjeeling's lukewarm tea that this moment might not last very long..." Assam shook her head.

 **(The bunny snaps to attention, turns around, and hops away.)**

 **Fiona (radio): MOVE!**

 **(The T95E1 and S-tank sped past the screen as the ground exploded next to them.)**

"Huh, you weren't really off the mark there," Kay mused.

 **(Camera cuts to the two tanks.)**

 **Danielle: Well, fuck. This went pear-shaped really quickly.**

 **Rebecca: Where are they shooting from?**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the S-tank. Adrianne peaked through her periscope. Camera then cuts to her POV as a few tanks can be seen on top of the hill. Three more were slowly making their way down the hill towards them. One of them had a small red flag attached to the turret.)**

"Those are BMP-2s, and an Arjun MBT as well." Yukari pointed out.

"So I guess this is the Indian school?" Alisa asked.

"If that's the case, then those two tanks accompanying the Arjun should be Vickers MBTs, known in Indian service as the Vijayanta. They're basically an amalgam of proven components such as the L7 gun, and the multi-fuel engine, transmission and fire control system of the Chieftain."

 **Adrianne: We've got more trouble.**

 **Danielle: More?**

 **(An explosion shook the tank.)**

 **Adrianne: ...yes...**

"Hmm, those sounds...They sound like..."

 **(Camera cuts to the 3 BMP-2s on the hill, two of them fired their ATGM launchers. They were painted light tan with olive green splatters.)**

"I knew it! Anti-tank guided missiles!" Yukari exclaimed excitedly.

"They allow those?" Pekoe asked.

"ATGMs are a staple of modern armoured warfare, it's not all that surprising," Maho replied.

"Though, this doesn't seem very fair for them," Miho commented.

 **BMP-2 commander (radio): Madam Aishwarya, we have no confirmed hits on either vehicle. Tank 71 and 72 do not have sight on the other enemy vehicles.**

 **(Camera cuts to the Arjun which sped down the hill and past the camera at the foot of the hill.)**

 **Aishwarya (radio): Affirmative. Keep pressuring them.**

 **BMP-2 commander (radio): As you wish.**

 **(Camera cuts to a hill some distance away. The Leopard 1A5 was parked at the top of it. Mavis and Nickie were standing in their respective open hatches.)**

 **Nickie: Well, this...is bad.**

 **Mavis: No time to ponder about this, let's take out the largest threat first.**

 **Nickie: Right!**

 **(They both climbed back into the tank.)**

 **Mavis: Darcy, get ready.**

 **Darcy: Umm, right.**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the tank, Mellissa was on her phone.)**

 **Mavis: Now's not the time, Mellissa.**

 **Mellissa: Hold on...there we go!**

 **(She held her phone out to the others.)**

 **Mellissa: Arjun MBT!**

 **Mavis: Well, I take it back. Now really is the time...**

 **Darcy: So, the length of a Arjun is...?**

 **(Camera cuts to Darcy's POV. The Arjun was lined up in the gun sights.)**

 **Mellissa: Umm...about 10 and a half metres.**

 **Nickie: Gun's loaded and ready to go!**

 **(Camera cuts to the outside as the Leopard fires. Camera then cuts to the Arjun. The shot misses the side armour and hits the front instead. The shot bounces off. The Arjun turns its turret to the left.)**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the Arjun. The crew were wearing military uniforms in brown, light tan, dark green, and black camo.)**

 **Arjun gunner: It appears that we're taking flanking fire, madam.**

 **(Camera cuts back to the Leopard.)**

 **Mavis: I think they've seen us. Let's get out of here.**

 **(The Leopard turns around and drives away, as several shots bombards the hill.)**

 **Mellissa: Wah!**

 **(Camera cuts back to the Arjun and the Vijayanta. Their turrets were pointed to the left. A shot hits the turret of a Vijayanta and it grinds to a halt, white flag in view.)**

 **Sonia: Got one!**

 **(Camera cuts back to the T95E1 and the S-tank. The T95E1 had its turret pointed backwards. Two ATGMs impacts the ground near both of them.)**

 **Sonia: Whoa!**

 **(A third one hits the back of the S-tank, taking it out.)**

 **Adrianne: We're down...again.**

 **Rebecca: Why can't we have a turret like everyone else?**

 **Fiona (radio): Team Ebony, meet up with Team Snowdrift and defend the flag tank!**

"So, it's a flag tank match now," said Maho.

"I wonder what they've chosen as their flag tank," Pekoe pondered.

 **(Camera cuts to the Leopard, which was now racing through a forest.)**

 **Mavis (radio): Right, we're on our way!**

 **Mellissa: So, left or right?**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the Leopard. Nickie had a map in her hands.)**

 **Nickie: Well...we went...here...and took a turn to...here...**

 **Mellissa: Hurry up!**

 **Nickie: Umm...right...no! The left!**

 **(Camera cuts to another tank's POV. It turns to the right, and accelerates. Suddenly, the Leopard 1A5 turns right in front of it. The tank fires and disables it.)**

 **Mavis: Ah, freak! They got us.**

 **(Camera cuts to the Leopard. Two Vijayantas can be seen driving around it.)**

 **Nickie: Umm, sorry. It's to the right.**

 **Mavis: A little late with that update, Nickie.**

 **Vijayanta commander (radio): Madam Aishwarya, this is Tank 71, we've found their Leopard and eliminated it.**

 **Aishwarya (radio): Is it their flag tank?**

 **Tank 71 commander (radio): No.**

 **(Camera cuts to the Arjun.)**

 **Aishwarya (radio): Right, keep looking.**

 **Tank 71 commander (radio): Roger.**

 **(Camera cuts to the T95E1, which crests a small hill just as another bombardment of ATGMs hits the hill behind it.)**

 **Joseph: Too close...**

 **Samson: Those missiles are going to be a death sentence out here.**

 **Mavis (radio): Sorry, we've been taken out. They've got two more Vijayantas in the forest.**

 **Samson: That can't be good.**

 **Joseph: Yeah, isn't that where our flag tank is?**

 **(Fiona nodded.)**

 **Fiona (radio): Snowdrift, Blizzard, they've got tanks in the forest.**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-64A and the T-10M driving on a dirt road in the middle of a forest. The T-10M had a red flag on its turret.)**

"So, I guess that's their flag tank?" Saori asked.

"Well, it has a flag on it, and this 'Tankery' seems to draw inspiration from shensha-do," Darjeeling replied.

"Wait, if that's the case..."

"Yeah...didn't the Arjun had a red flag as well," said Kay.

"The odds really aren't in their favour," Erika drawled.

 **Fiona (radio): Two Vijayantas. Be careful. We'll meet up at point E5.**

 **Alfred (radio): Roger.**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the T-64A.)**

 **Alfred: Vijayantas, stay vigilant.**

 **Sidney: Affirmative.**

 **James (radio): How many tanks left?**

 **(Camera cuts to the screen displaying the teams' rosters,** **one labeled "Redshire Hills International School", the other labeled "Helvetica Peak Academy".** **The first displayed "T95E1", "T-10M", and "T-64A", while** **"B1 Centauro",** **"Leo. 1A5",** **"Scimitar LT", and** **"Strv 103B" were grayed out** **. The second displayed "Arjun Mk. I", 5 "Vijayanta MBT, 3 "BMP-2" and 1 "BMP-1", while 2 "Vijayanta MBT" and 1 "BMP-1" were grayed out.)**

 **Fiona (radio): Umm, not much. We can't afford to lose any more tanks.**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the T-10M.)**

 **James (radio): I see.**

 **Elizabeth: I'll be honest, James. I'm not liking the odds here.**

 **James: I don't either. But, if we're going down, we'll go down fighting.**

 **Elizabeth: Can you please not-**

 **(A loud boom shook the tank.)**

 **Elizabeth: Wah!**

 **James: Full stop! Full stop!**

 **(Camera cuts to the outside as another shot hits the front of the T-10M and bounces off. The T-10M and the T-64A come to a halt and started reversing. Camera backs up to reveal the Vijayantas advancing towards them.)**

 **Alfred: Return fire!**

 **(The T-64A fires and hits one of the Vijayantas, its white flag pops out. The T-10M fires, but misses.)**

 **Elizabeth: Darn it!**

 **(The remaining Vijayanta fires back and detracks the T-10M. The T-64A fires and takes out the Vijayanta.)**

 **Henry: Phew, I think we're good.**

 **Alfred: For now, at least.**

 **James (radio): Alfred, we might need your assistance.**

 **Alfred (radio): Uh, right. Of course.**

 **(Intro starts)**

 **(Camera cuts to the "smoking wreck" of the S-tank.)**

 **"Episode 6: Going Gets Tough"**

 **Danielle: Well, this sucks...**

 **(Danielle appeared in anime-esque "bubble")**

 **Adrianne: Right...**

 **(Adrianne appeared in another "bubble", she was holding a red book in her hand.)**

 **Rebecca: This is such bull-!**

 **(Rebecca appeared in a third "bubble", shoving the other two aside.)**

"Are you going to-"

"Erika, no," Alisa cut her off.

 **Danielle: Are you going to finish that sentence?**

"That was too close."

"What?" Kay asked, confused.

 **Rebecca: What?**

"..."

"Nevermind..." Erika sighed.

 **Danielle: ...nevermind...**

Erika facepalmed at that unfortunate coincidence.

 **(Camera cuts to the Leopard 1A5.)**

 **Nickie: This sucks.**

 **Mavis: Amen.**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-64A and the T-10M. Both were driving down a dirt road.)**

 **Alfred (radio): Forrest, what's your status?**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the T-64A.)**

 **Fiona (radio): Umm, busy...**

 **(An explosion can be heard from Alfred's headset, Alfred flinches.)**

 **Alfred (radio): What's going on over there?**

 **Fiona (radio): Problems, Arjun problems.**

 **(Camera cuts to another part of the forest. The T95E1 crests a small slope and turns left.)**

 **Alfred (radio): You can't outrun an MBT in a medium tank. Lead them to point D7, we'll take care of it from there.**

 **(The Arjun crests the slope and its turret turns to the left.)**

 **Fiona (radio): Roger.**

 **Joseph: Where's that?**

 **Fiona: Does it look like I know?**

 **(The Arjun fires, the shot narrowly misses the T95.)**

 **(Camera cuts back to the T-64A and the T-10M.)**

 **Alfred (radio): I don't think we're getting support anytime soon.**

 **(Two shots hits the ground next to the tanks.)**

 **Alfred: Shit!**

 **(Camera cuts to the forest ahead of them, three more Vijayantas were advancing towards them.)**

 **James (radio): How do they keep finding us?**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the T-64A. Alfred glances to his left, and does a double take. Camera then cuts to his POV, a tank can be seen partially hidden behind a bush.)**

"So, they had an APC shadow them for the main force," Maho commented.

"That's pretty smart," Saori commented.

 **Alfred: BMP, 4 o'clock.**

 **(Camera cuts back to the inside of the T-64A.)**

 **Henry: One or two?**

 **Alfred: Just one.**

 **Henry: The model?**

 **Alfred: Does it matter?**

 **Sidney: Of course it does! The BMP-1 has a 73 mm 2A28 Grom low pressure smoothbore short-recoil semi-automatic gun. The BMP-2 has a 30 mm 2A42 automatic cannon and has an enlarged turret-**

 **Alfred: Sidney, not a good time.**

 **Sidney: Sorry.**

Erika subtly glanced at Yukari.

 **(A shot ricochets off the tank's turret.)**

 **Alfred: Back up a bit and take it out.**

 **Henry: Right!**

 **Sidney: Right!**

 **(Camera cuts to the BMP-1's POV, overlooking the Vijayantas firing back at the T-64A and the T-10M.)**

 **BMP-1 commander: They've got the flag tank pinned down, we should be able to-**

 **(The BMP's turret swivels to the right. The T-64A's cannon can be seen pointed in its direction.)**

 **BMP-1 commander: Uh oh.**

 **(The T-64A fires, and its shell meets its mark.)**

 **(Camera cuts to the T-64A.)**

 **Henry: Enemy APC eliminated.**

 **(A shot bounces off the T-64A's sloped front.)**

 **Alfred: Now, take out those Vijayantas!**

 **(The T-64A drives forwards.)**

 **James (radio): Team Forrest, we're taking fire. Where are-**

 **(Suddenly, the T95 drives out right between the two groups. Its turret turns towards the Vijayantas.)**

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Kay commented.

"Hold on, if the T95E1 is here, then wouldn't that mean..." Miho pointed out.

 **Fiona: Ah...**

 **Joseph: Bulls...**

 **(The three Vijayantas train their guns on the T95, but a 120 mm round beats them to it. No sooner had the T95 been taken out, the Arjun rolled up.)**

 **Alfred: Oh no.**

 **Tina: Please miss, please miss-**

 **Elizabeth: -please miss, please miss...**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the Arjun. The loader rams a new shell into the breech.)**

 **Arjun loader: Loaded!**

 **Aishwarya: Rashmi, fire at your discretion.**

 **Rashmi (Arjun gunner): Affirmative.**

 **(The Arjun fires at the T-10M, the T-10M rolls back slightly and its white flag pops out.)**

 **Tina/Elizabeth: It didn't miss...**

"Soooo, does this mean they lost?" Hana asked.

"It's the first time they've participated in a tournament, they either have to be well-prepared or well-trained to win on their first try," Maho commented.

"But we won on our first try!" Saori exclaimed.

"Though there was some luck involved," Mako added.

"There is no such thing as 'luck' in shensha-do," Maho stated.

 **Claude (PA system): Redshire Hills' flag tank has been eliminated. This match goes to the Indian Republic School!**

"Wait, so if they've lost, what does it mean for the series?" Kay wondered, "There's still at least a dozen more episodes or so."

 **(Camera cuts to an enclosed watchtower. Claude can be seen sitting inside at a console.)**

 **Claude: Hmm, that went a lot better than I expected.**

 **(He stood up.)**

 **Claude: I suppose faith goes a long way. I hope they have just as much faith as I do.**

 **(Camera cuts to the tents. Several armoured recovery vehicles can be seen driving past. Regina was pacing around a table, which had several maps and notes on it. The rest were gathered near a whiteboard at the back of the tent, sitting around the table, or sulking in other parts of the tent.)**

 **Regina: That...was a disaster, a complete disaster!**

"We get it, you lost. Stop moping," Alisa groaned.

 **Danielle: As if you did any better than we did...**

 **Regina: I heard that! The only reason my team got eliminated was because of the incompetence of my crew members!**

 **Stephen/Martin: We heard that...**

 **Regina: You got too aggressive and got caught out in the open! That was a costly mistake!**

 **Danielle: Says the one whose tank got blown up three minutes into the match...**

 **Regina: Danielle Kay, you have some nerve!**

 **(Danielle stood up.)**

 **Danielle: Yeah? So?**

"Looks like things have gone a bit...sour," Pekoe commented.

 **Regina: Why are you even here?**

 **Danielle: Because I decided I want to be here.**

 **Regina: Then prove that you _deserve_ to be here.**

 **(James appeared, alongside Elizabeth and Tina.)**

 **James: Regina, I believe that's enough of that.**

 **(Regina turns to face him. She glances back at Danielle, who had a slight smirk on her face, and her eyes narrowed. She turned back to James.)**

 **James: That was a tough battle.**

 **Clifford: Yeah, no shit...**

 **James: But, nevertheless, you all did your best. The best you could. But right now, we are quite outclassed by the other schools in this tournament.**

 **Sonia: And your point is?**

 **Elizabeth: Well, I've been making a few calls. The Auto Shop Club dug up something, quite literally in fact, and are fixing it up as we speak. It'll be here, with a crew to boot, in no time.**

"Wait, didn't they lose? Are they still competing?" Alisa asked, confused.

"Either someone pulled some strings, or there's something about this tournament that differs from shensha-do," Erika replied.

 **Mavis: Another vehicle?**

 **Tina: A 6x6 in fact, could be a tank destroyer.**

"How many 6x6 tank destroyers are there?" Ritaiko asked.

Yukari's face lit up, "Well, there's the French AMX 10 RC, not to be confused with the AMX-10P APC. I think it had a 105 mm L/48 gun. There's also the VBC-90 and Panhard ERC 90, from France as well, with 90 mm guns. Not forgetting the German TH400 and American LAV-300 and 600, of course."

"Umm, what?"

 **Alfred: Another tank destroyer would be nice. But we're still at a disadvantage compared to the other competitors. The match allows a maximum team size of 15 vehicles for the second round, and 20 for the finals. And we only have...seven. Eight if we counted the new one.**

 **Carla: Yeah, and if we lose any more matches, we're done.**

"Oh, I get it. It's a group tournament ranking system," said Alisa.

She sighed when she noticed the blank stares she was receiving, "You know, where instead of being eliminated from the competition whenever they lose a match, all the competitors are ranked by the results of all the matches they've played in the tournament."

 **Rebecca: (sighs) How are we going to do this?**

 **Nickie: I guess we just gotta have faith.**

 **Esabella: That doesn't seem very reliable.**

 **Danielle: Hey, you know what they say-**

 **Regina: Yes, yes, yes, we've heard that a lot in our lives.**

 **(Danielle grumbled to herself.)**

 **(A large screen near the group of tents suddenly lit up.)**

 **Samson: Well, I wonder what's it going to be this time.**

 **Fiona: Beats me.**

 **Mellissa: Hey, save the chit-chat for later, 'kay?**

 **John: Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for the next exhilarating battle to commence. But first, who will be the lucky ones?**

 **(Camera cuts to the studio, there was now a small lever between the two sportscasters.)**

 **Thomas: A good question. For those of you just joining us, welcome to the second round of the 63rd Annual WCTF Tankery Tournament! And this year, we're going to be keeping our competitors on their toes till the sun goes down. And then, we'll continue once the sun comes up again.**

 **John: Yes, indeed. They have to get ready at the drop of a hat, because we're letting Lady Luck decide who's going up against who.**

 **Thomas: Well...less "Lady Luck"...more "Random Number Generator".**

 **John: Two teams will be randomly selected to compete every time we pull this lever right here. Flag Tank Match rules apply. Only the vehicle with the red flag has to be eliminated to attain victory. Competitors will be ranked according to the results of all the matches they've played, and only the top 8 will advance to the final round. Which is why we've decided to call this round, the "Randomizer"!**

 **Thomas: ...**

 **John: What?**

 **Thomas: Sooo, without further ado, let's begin. Umm, can I...do it this time?**

 **(John shrugs.)**

 **John: Eh, why not?**

 **Thomas: Right then.**

 **(Thomas grasps the lever and pulls it down.)**

 **(Camera cuts to the screen near the tents. A pair of reels appeared, which started spinning rapidly. The first one slowed down before landing on a school crest, "L.E.F.H. Académie de Tankery" faded in below the reel.)**

 **Thomas: L.E.F.H.** **Académie de Tankery from France-**

 **(The second reel followed suit, "Lakeview UTC" faded in below the other reel.)**

 **Thomas: -versus Lakeview University Technical College from Britain.**

 **John: The teams are ready. The question is, are you ready for this?**

"Hell yeah we are!" Kay exclaimed.

Kay's cheer startled Alisa to the point where she nearly fell over.

Naomi didn't even flinch, "You do know they can't hear us, right?"

Kay shrugged.

 **Thomas: We'll just assume you all said "yes" and we'll get on with the action.**

 **(Camera cuts to the tents. The entire Redshire Hills team had gathered just outside their tent.)**

 **Sonia: Okay, so now what?**

 **Mavis: We can watch the battle and see what we're up against.**

 **Danielle: Well, beats laying around for our turn.**

 **(Scene changes to the end of the match. A olive green tank rolls up behind a dark green tank, which had a red flag, and shoots it in the rear. A white flag pops up from the dark green tank.)**

"Okay, I know that one's an AMX-30. But what about the other one?" Ritaiko asked.

"It kinda looks like a Centurion," said Kay.

"Well, you're not far off the mark there," said Yukari, "That's the FV4202, an experimental vehicle based on the Centurion chassis. It never went into mass production, but some of its technical innovations were later used in the Cheiftain tank."

 **Claude (PA system): L.E.F.H. Ac** **adémie's flag tank has been put out of commission! Lakeview University Technical College is the winner.**

 **(Camera cuts to the studio.)**

 **Thomas: And with that, Lakeview UTC is victorious!**

 **John: So, without ado, we shall proceed to our next battle!**

"What? That quickly?" Yukari asked.

 **John: Now, don't worry. Our Lady Luck is kind enough to spare our most recently selected competitors from toiling through another fight.**

 **(John pulls the lever.)**

 **Thomas: Right, of course.**

 **(Camera cuts to the screen by the tents, the reels stop almost at the same time.** **"Redshire Hills International School" and "Highlander Tankery Academy" faded in below the reels.)**

 **Carla: Lady Luck my foot...**

 **(Camera cuts to the tents. Carla can be seen climbing into the Centauro. Clifford was squatting on top of the turret.)**

 **Clifford: Can't do much about it, let's get this over with.**

 **(Clifford climbed into the Centauro.)**

 **Fiona: Let's go!**

 **(The team drives off.)**

"A lot more fast-paced than our tournaments, isn't it?" Alisa commented.

"Yeah, but it makes it pretty exciting!" Kay exclaimed.

"I'm not sure they would think the same, considering their performance so far," said Erika.

"Well, it is their first time competing after all," said Hana.

 **(A few seconds later, a flatbed truck pulled up, with a six-wheeled tank destroyer secured to the flatbed. It was painted dark brown, with the school crest painted on the sides and a trio of jagged notes painted on the turret.)**

"Well hot damn, an LAV-600," Kay commented.

 **?: All right, all right!**

 **(A brown-haired boy** **wearing a black letterman jacket with a large yellow "L" on the left side** **pops out of the turret.)**

 **Brown-haired boy: OG Locke in the hoooooooouuuuuwwwhere's everyone gone?**

 **(Beat)**

 **"OG Locke": You sure this the right place, dawg?**

 **Truck driver: Yes, it is. _Dawg._**

"Talk about bad timing," Kay commented.

 **(Scene changes to a muddy field. The S-tank can be seen emerging from a dried out bush.)**

 **Danielle: Keep going, keeping going!**

 **(The S-tank turns left. A Centurion Mk. 7/1 emerges from the bush a few moments later.)**

 **Centurion commander: Left, left!**

 **(The Centurion turns left.)**

"So, I suppose this the other English school?" Darjeeling asked.

 **(Camera zooms out to reveal the two tanks driving around the bush over and over again.)**

"Round and round they go..." Alisa drawled.

 **Danielle (radio): Hey guys, where's our flag tank gone off to?**

 **(Camera cuts to the Scimitar and the T-10M. Both were driving through a wide dirt road through a forest.)**

 **James (radio): We have some more pressing issues at the moment.**

 **(Several shots narrowly miss them. The Scimitar and T-10M drive past the camera. Several tanks in olive green and khaki brown camouflage also drive past.)**

"Mk. 5/1s and Charioteers as well. They seem well well armed," Maho commented.

 **(Camera cuts back to the Scimitar and T-10M. The Scimitar was firing at the Highlander tanks, and missing. The T-10M's turret was slowly turning around towards them.)**

 **Elizabeth: Engaging targets!**

 **(A shot hits the T-10M in the engine. The T-10M fishtails and crashes into a tree.)**

 **Elizabeth: Ow! They got us!**

 **(The Scimitar continued shooting, some shells hits one of the Charioteers and it grinds to a halt, white flag in view.)**

 **Stephen: Enemy down!**

 **(The Scimitar fires a few shells and then stops.)**

 **Stephen: Wait, what?**

 **(Camera cuts to the inside of the Scimitar. Stephen repeatedly pulls the trigger, but only got a click as a response.)**

 **Stephen: Umm, I think we're out of ammo.**

 **Regina: You can't be serious...**

"Well, considering a Scimitar only carries 165 rounds for its 30 mm autocannon, and that said autocannon can fire up to 90 rounds a minute. Yeah, he's serious," Yukari commented.

"Wouldn't that mean he was firing continuously for two minutes?" Mako asked.

"Considering their apparent strategy is to fire as much shells at the targets until some of them hit, it seems to be the case," Erika replied.

 **Martin: Umm, we've got more problems.**

 **(Camera pans out, revealing that they had driven straight towards a small rocky cliff. The Scimitar stops, and turns around. The Highlander tanks pull up.)**

 **Stephen: Oh dear.**

 **(Camera cuts back to the muddy field. The Centauro, which had the red flag this time, drives past the bush from earlier.)**

 **Danielle (radio): Never mind, I see 'em.**

 **Clifford (radio): What do we do now?**

 **Danielle (radio): Just keep moving.**

 **(Camera cuts to the Centauro. A shot hits the ground near it.)**

 **Clifford (radio): Good idea.**

 **(The Centauro speeds up.)**

 **Nicky: Huh, where did they all go?**

 **(Camera cuts to a bush some distance away from them. A Swingfire was parked behind it.)**

"Those Swingfire missiles are fully-controllable, right?" Kay asked.

"Yep," Yukari answered, "They can also turn a full ninety degrees mid-flight."

"Hmm, this won't end well."

 **(The Swingfire fires. The camera follows the missile towards the Centauro. The missile hits it just between the first and second left wheels. The impact causes the second wheel to break off immediately and sent the Centauro tipping over to its right.)**

 **Hugh: Oh goooooooood!**

 **Clifford: Hold on!**

 **(The Centauro tips over competely and skids on its side before stopping. The white flag pops out.)**

 **Carla: You had to ask, Nicky.**

 **(The first wheel breaks off and slowly rolls away.)**

"That did not end well," said Kay.

 **(Timeskip to some time later. The Redshire Hills team returns to their tents. The team with the LAV-600 were waiting for them. There was the boy in the letterman jacket from earlier. He also wore a white undershirt, a loose gold chain, bleached jeans and black high-tops. There was also a black-haired boy who wore a black hoodie with a red cap under the hood, red cargo shorts and red high-tops; a girl with short black hair tucked into a gray beanie, along with several locks dyed green, she wore a white t-shirt with a large boombox against an urban background printed on it, an off-white jumpsuit with the top half tied around her waist and black ankle boots; another girl with spiky gray hair who wore a white shoulderless crop top, denim short shorts with a black and gray checkered sash tied around it, maroon leggings and white high-tops.)**

 **"OG Locke": 'Bout time you guys showed up.**

 **Elizabeth: Sorry to keep you waiting...wait, what's your name again?**

 **"OG Locke": Hey, yo, yo, it's OG Locke, girl. Leader of the Hip Hop gang. And dontcha forget it.**

"Oh boy, it's only been several seconds and I'm already sick of this guy," Alisa shook her head.

 **Mavis: Oh boy, it's only been several seconds and I'm already sick of this guy.**

"..."

"Well, at least she agreed with you..."

 **Elizabeth: Your real name...then?**

 **"OG Locke": ...fine, OG Locke's my stage name, my real name's Logan. We cool now?  
**

 **Elizabeth: Uh, sure?**

 **(Just then, an ARV pulled up with the Centauro. Clifford and the rest of the Rock Band Club were riding on it.)**

 **Carla: Woo! We really need to get one of these.**

 **Logan: What the heck?!**

 **(Logan pushes past everyone and walks towards the Centauro.)**

"I wonder what's this about," said Miho.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Saori commented.

 **Logan: Of all the places _you_ could be, you just have to be 'ere.**

 **(Clifford jumps off the Centauro.)**

 **Clifford: Funny, I was just gonna say the same thing.**

 **(Carla, Nicky and Hugh got off as well.)**

"Looks like a rivalry, and a pretty longstanding one by the looks of it," said Darjeeling.

 **Logan: You've got a lot of spunk showing up 'round here, either that or you're just a dumbass.**

 **(The trio at the LAV-600 began walking towards them.)**

 **Clifford: And who was here first then? So, you either got lots of _spunk_ or just a dumbass.**

 **(Carla, Nicky and Hugh walk past them.)**

 **Logan: Okay, fuck you man.**

 **Clifford: That's the best you got?**

 **Logan: Motherfucker, you're messing with the wrong OG here!**

"This is some strong language," Pekoe commented.

"Well-" Kay picked up the DVD box, "-it does say it contains coarse language...and mild violence...and it's rated PG13."

"I presume the mild violence part applies to the battles only?" Maho asked.

"I guess we just have to hope for the best."

 **Clifford: Oh yeah? Come on then, bring it!**

 **Logan: Alright, dawg. You asked for this!**

 **James: Stop!**

 **(James walked up to them.)**

 **James: Both of you, get your act together. After all, we are all on the same team.**

 **Clifford/Logan: What?! I'm not working together with this punk!/What!? I ain't working with this son of a bitch!**

 **Regina: Enough! You two are being ridiculous! Get along, or the both of you will be thrown off this team!**

 **Logan: What? But I just got here, girl!**

 **Regina: I have a name, you know.**

 **(Logan and Clifford grumbled.)**

 **Clifford: I'll make this clear, this does not mean we're all buddy-buddy now, but don't cause any trouble for any of us.**

 **Logan: Fine! Go suck on it or something!**

 **(The two walked away from each other.)**

 **Fiona: Jeez, if that was the club leaders, I can't imagine the-**

 **(Camera cuts to the table in the tent. All six members of both clubs were hanging out there.)**

 **Samson: Is it just me, or am I detecting a distinct lack of aggression over here?**

 **Joseph: No, I do too.**

"Us too," said Kay.

 **(Fiona approached the group.)**

 **Fiona: You all seem...friendly with each other...**

 **Carla: Yeah. Is there a problem?**

 **Fiona: Well, your leaders...well...they're...**

 **Black-haired boy: I know. They're not exactly on...friendly terms as of now. Name's Rocky by the way.**

 **Black-haired girl: Vera Conway, I'm the new girl. Don't have a stage name yet...**

 **Gray-haired girl: Friends call me Melody, or Mel, or Sis. I guess you can call me any of those too.**

 **Fiona: Soooo, I guess we'll be working together.**

 **Vera: Ah, yeah.**

 **(Samson and Joseph joins them.)**

 **Joseph: So, what's the deal with those two?**

 **(Joseph points at Logan and Clifford, who were standing as far away from each other.)**

 **Melody: Beats me. Longstanding rival? Clashing genres? Heck, could be anything!**

 **Rocky: Logan didn't really say anything about it.**

 **Samson: You never asked?**

 **Rocky: Didn't really get anything out of it.**

 **Vera: Well, I'm sure things will work out just fine! In time...right?**

 **(The rest of the group stared awkwardly at Vera.)**

 **Rocky: Vera, you don't know anything about how Logan's like.**

 **(Vera sighs as everything fades to black.)**

 **Vera: Yeah, I guess not.**

 **(Outro starts.)**

"Alright, episode 6 done," said Kay, "Hope we can get through the season in one sitting."

"Seriously, how many episodes are there?" Erika asked.


	9. Update 2

**Update**

 **Hey.**

 **So umm...I've decided to not continue writing this fanfic. I have a few factors that influenced my decision to do so.**

 **One, I'm the type of person that loses interest in things if they last a long period of time.**

 **To put it simply, a project like this that requires quite a bit of dedication and commitment will lose appeal over time. I may start out eager to type out words and chapters, but soon I'll start to procrastinate on it, often backtracking a lot, and overall spending a lot more time that I should to complete a line of dialogue.**

 **Two, another factor recently came along and waltzed straight into my life.**

 **Time.**

 **My year end examinations are coming soon, and I have another, very critical examination coming up next year. An examination I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to study all year for.**

 **With that in mind, I've therefore decided to focus on writing shorter fics, like one-shots or something.**

 **So, with that, this fanfic will come to a rather abrupt conclusion.**

 **But, I think that the idea I had for this fanfic is pretty good, and I think some of you might agree...I hope...**

 **So, rather than throwing all of this in the trash, I'll be putting this fic up for adoption.**

 **PM me if you are interested in continuing this story and taking it in your own direction.**

 **That's that for now. Maybe next time, I'll actually complete a fanfic for once.**


End file.
